Falling On
by Lieutenant of the BVB Army
Summary: When Randy Orton gets is assigned a rookie things seem to be going great, until an accident. Every Superstar seems to be falling for the Diva and her past soon resurfaces. Can the WWE help? RxR! Raw/SmackDown. ON HOLD FOR NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Preface~

"And the new World Heavy Weight Champion is The Undertaker!" The ring announcer said as the two siblings waited. As soon as he finished the two were jumping up and down screaming and smiling.

"I knew, knew it! I told you he'd win!" Andrea, or more known as Andy said to her young brother.

"Oh whatever! You were right once!" Andrew said poking his sister. They were close. Odd to their family considering they were total opposites on the outside. Andy ran a hand through her disheveled dyed hair. The tips were red and orange, like flames and seemed to lick their way up her hair. Andrew rolled his eyes and his dark bangs fell into his face.

"I am always right." Andrew through a fake punch and hit her shoulder. "Aw but you love me." Andy put her brother in a headlock and they wrestled it out. Finally Andrew tapped and Andy made a 'ding' noise. "I win!" The eleven year old bounced. "God, Bud imagine if we were able to become Superstars! It would be so cool! Meeting Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Jerry 'the King' Lawler and JR! Oh and the Undertaker!" Andy exclaimed reciting her favorite superstars. Andrew watched his sister day dream and laughed.

"That'd be cool! Andrew Alvarez, entering the ring with Andy Alvarez!" He used her brush as a microphone. "The United States Champion, Andrew!" Andy grabbed the brush.

"And ringside, the Divas Champion, Andy!" They laughed and finished watching SmackDown. Little did they know their dreams would be almost fulfilled.

Chapter.1

Andy Carson-Alvarez couldn't help but smile at where she was now. Her eyes swept out over the arena. How she had dreamed of this so many nights and now she was finally here!

"I can't thank you enough Oscar." Andy said to her best guy friend Oscar Gutierrez aka Rey Mysterio. The short superstar looked up at the young woman.

"You're welcome Niña. Just remember that I'm not your 'Master'." His air quotes made her laugh slightly. "I remember how your brother and you use to go on and on about how much you wanted to be here. And after all you are one of the best athletes I know." He motioned to her towering frame. Standing 5 foot 9, Andy stood over the man.

"Yeah but this is so much better! I just….I can never thank you enough, especially since I didn't have to go through all of that NXT crap." He laughed with her. Tonight on March 14 she'd become an official WWE Diva, well in her mind anyway. If only her brother were here….

"You'll make us all proud, Andy. Now I think you should go talk to your 'Master'." She nudged his arm before following him backstage and to the dressing rooms. She started to grind her teeth at the sight of all the other Divas and Superstars. Oscar sensed her worry and turned to her. "Ignore the stares. You know and I know that this is where you want to be, right?" She nodded. "Then get your butt in there." He pointed to _his _dressing room and she gulped. Oscar rolled his eyes and gave her a shove. Andy stumbled her way to the door before knocking.

"Come in." She heard after what seemed like an eternity. She turned the knob and opened it. There_ he_ stood. She opened her mouth to say something but all her words flew out of her mind. He made the first move. "You're Andy Alvarez?" She nodded. "Hmm….Not what I expected but then again Oscar is one for secrets." He motioned towards a chair and closed the door behind her. "Sit." She obeyed and he sat across from her. "Care to tell me a little about yourself. By the way, I like the hair." Her choppy bangs fell into her eyes a little and all of the tips were a shocking red, the way she had it when she was younger. Before the accident….

"Well….There isn't a lot to tell really." He watched her.

"Anything, I'm serious. Favorite color? Book? Why you wanted to come to the WWE? Or RAW for that matter?" She felt like she was in an interview.

"I don't really have a favorite color. For books well…." She laughed a little, her hair bouncing off her shoulders. "I kinda like Anne Rice and Julie Anne Peters books." He smiled and she bit her lip. "As why I want to be here…" She took a deep breathe. "My brother and I wanted to always be in the WWE and not just as fans. He wasn't able to make it, but I was and it's just everything to me." She rushed out. He blinked.

"That's a really good reason." A knock came at the door. He stood and opened it. And who was there? None other than John Cena. _Cold shower_, Andy had to think. The purpled up Superstar talked to Randy and didn't seem to see her. _Good_, she thought, _then I won't make an idiot of myself. _But that thought came a little too late.

"Gonna introduce me?" John said looking at the stunning woman with dark and brilliant red and black hair. Randy Orton nodded and moved aside.

"John, Andy. My new apprentice." Andy liked the way it sounded and smiled a little. John starred at the woman with long legs, covered in skinny black jeans, and a band T-shirt.

"Hi." Andy mumbled holding out her hand. John barely managed a hello and shook her hand. Her skin was soft.

"So introductions over, bye Cena." Randy said pulling the blonde superstar out of the dressing room, leaving Andy alone.

"Who is _she_?" John asked once out of the room. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Once of Oscar's friends and my new apprentice, according to the GM anyway. So Johnny boy, like her?" Cena shook his head and marched down the hall, thinking of the long legged, pale woman that would be the new WWE Diva. At least he'd be working with her someway.

Back in the room, Randy told Andy to go to the Divas locker room and change into her attire. She nodded and said her thanks. Walking into the locker room, Andy felt out of place. A blonde looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"So you are the new Diva? What was it…? Andrea? Angela?" Andy bit her lip. "Oh right, Andy." Michelle McCool laughed with a southern accent. "Just don't get in my way sweetie and we won't have a problem." The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked out. Andy quietly made her way to the locker she had put her things in earlier that day. A brunette looked up after lacing her boots.

"Sorry about that." She said, an accent hinting its way in. "Michelle is a little grouchy today but she'll come around. Welcome here." Layla El said walking after her partner. Now Andy felt more self-cautious. She started to strip out of her shirt and jeans, fitting herself into a pair of black shorts and a red tank top. Over the top she put another one with rips around the stomach, looking like she had been Freddy Kruegered. The red shown underneath and added a nice touch. She pulled out her mid-calf length boots and slipped them on over her socks. The black boots were easy to lace and she managed to be ready quicker than she thought she'd be. Just as she was about to sit up, she hit her head on something with a horrid smacking sound.

"Ah shit sorry." A very feminine voice said rubbing their jaw. "That was my fault. I thought you would take a little longer." Barbie Blank muttered and gave a small smile. "You're Andy right? Well good luck tonight and a word of advice." The blonde leaned into Andy's ear. "Interrupt when you want." Andy laughed. Barbie aka Kelly Kelly, walked away with a wave. This was not how Andy had pictured. First she made a fool in front of her 'boss' and then already made an enemy with someone who could most defiantly kick her ass. And just hurt the most gorgeous Diva ever. Nope not how she wanted it. As she walked down the hallway towards Randy's dressing room Oscar stopped her.

"Everything okay so far? If so I think I am going to leave. I owe my wife a call and everything." Andy told him everything was okay and to go ahead and leave. He had only been there because she needed moral support. Arriving at Randy's room, he told her to get ready for her big debut. Right now was not the time for getting butterflies, but her stomach and nerves were in overdrive. _Let's hope I don't puke_, she thought numbly.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I am kinda changing this week's past RAW. Sorry for it but it will make a lot more sense. And yes I know Randy Orton has a wife and daughter but for the stories sake he is single and no children.

Chapter.2

March, 14th

"Andy you need to be in gorilla position." A producer said, rushing Andy to her spot. She kept bouncing from foot to foot, her nerves going insane.

"Shaking off the nerves?" Andy jumped at the voice. John Cena stood to her right.

"Uh yeah. Sneaking in the shadows?" She tried to joke and was thankful when he laughed. He wasn't in the purple attire anymore. Instead he wore a blue shirt and jeans. _Simple_, she thought.

"The jitters will pass. By the way, I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind-." He was cut off by Randy Orton's voice booming throughout the arena.

"Now is time for my announcement." Randy stood over the Miz, aka Mike Mizanin, whom he had RKOed. Miz lay on the ground 'unconscious' as Randy went on. "Since The Miz, the most must see superstar in WWE can have a rooky, I thought that it'd be good to have one. Now everyone let me introduce, Andy Carson." She had used her mother's maiden name for RAW since Alvarez wasn't exactly all that exciting. The chorus of Your Betrayal by Bullet For My Valentine blasted after a quick laugh that had been recorded into the beginning. Andy mouthed a 'sorry' to John and walked out past the curtain. The crowd was silent at the new Diva. Andy did her beginning move, which was a back flip and landed on the balls of her feet. Everyone in the ring erupted in hoots and yells. Andy tried to focus on making it to the ring without looking like an idiot. She managed her way to the ring and slid in. (Think of how Melina goes into the ring.) She stood beside Randy and smiled. Her nerves had passed and she slowly came down from the small adrenaline rush.

"Who is that?" Michael Cole said from his plastic cage.

Jerry Lawler quickly answered. "In case you didn't hear Cole, that's Randy Orton's new rooky Diva, Andy Carson." Randy soon took over speaking.

"So Miz," he knelt to the still laying man, "What are you gonna do about it?" There was a small clatter, as planned, Alex Riley climbed into the ring and was about to hit Randy with a steal chair. Andy quickly remembered what she was supposed to do. She ripped the chair from the other rookie's hands and RKOed him. He went down like the Miz and the crowd erupted again. Andy smiled as Randy held her hand over her head.

"Now that's what I call a welcome!" Jerry said standing and clapping. Andy caught something out of the corner of her eye. Jack Swagger took down the King with a steal chair. Andy wanted to help, but it wasn't her who was supposed to. Randy ran out of the ring and down to the announcement table. He started to 'punch' Jack put his arms up in defense. Andy played her role and helped the King up and away from the scuffle. She led his towards the ramp and they watched as her mentor took down the 'All American American'. She looked up at Jerry and he smiled at her. Randy took down Jack and soon RAW was over, with a stunned Michael Cole. Andy and Randy walked back to his dressing room. Andy's breathing was heavy and her adrenaline pumped.

"Excited, kid?" Andy looked over her shoulder to Jerry Lawler. She smiled.

"A little. God that was so much fun, I feel like I could do more backflips!" The two older men laughed at her hyperness.

"Calm down before you jump through the ceiling." Randy playfully ruffled her hair. "The first show is always the best. Adrenaline rush, over excited, and lastly no sleep for a day." She mentally groaned knowing that tomorrow SmackDown was to be filmed and she was going to make a 'surprise' appearance for a certain Diva.

"That was great out there, kid. You are a natural." Lawler said walking away, waving a bit. Andy nodded to Randy and headed to the Divas locker rooms. She was still pumped that she didn't even notice the person in front of her.

"Oh sorr-." The brunette turned around. "Trish Stratus?" The brunette nodded.

"New girl right?" Andy nodded at her. "That was pretty cool out there. Welcome to the WWE." She held out her hand and Andy shook it eagerly. "Have fun." With that the brunette walked out of the locker room. Andy hurried to the locker she was at earlier. No one was in sight so she headed to the showers wanting to get rid of the stink. As she showered she heard voices. Voices that did not belong to any woman. They were deep and Andy quickly shut off the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Her bag was near the shower door and she grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra. She out them on as the voices continued. _Where is my shirt_, she thought looking for the shirt, only in her underwear and towel.

"Looking for this?" She gulped and looked at the superstar that she never really liked. Heat rushed to her cheeks and she watched as he held the material in his hand. "Here." The blonde handed her the shirt and she cautiously watched him. "Going to say something?" She shook her head slowly. Nick Nemeth, more known as Dolph Ziggler, watched her.

"C-can you please leave?" Her speech impediment snuck in. Nick stepped closer.

"You are really pretty. Beautiful even." She took a step back and walked around him dragging her bag behind her. The superstar walked behind her. She started to shake, from the cold and nerves again.

"What are you doing in here, Nick?" A feminine voice demanded. Barbie Blank, Kelly Kelly, stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. Andy gripped the towel tighter around her as the blondes starred at each other. "I think you should leave." She said her small frame seeming to size his up. Nick left without a word but a lustful glance at Andy. "You okay?" Andy nodded and pulled the pants from her bag quickly pulling and buttoning them on. Her shirt had fallen to the floor and was soaked from her dripping legs.

"Crap." She muttered picking it up and examining the wet material. "Oh well." She through it in her bag and grabbed her hoodie. Barbie stood there still watching her. "Um….Can I help you?" Andy muttered sliding on the hoodie.

"No, it's just. My jaw is fine. How's your head?" Andy laughed rubbing the spot that had been hit.

"Fine now. Thanks for interrupting." She gave a genuine smile and the two walked out of the locker room. Barbie was now in a sweat suit and her hair in a ponytail.

"Any time. Sorry that he's such a jerk and tries to go after all the new bees." Barbie rolled her eyes as they walked down a long hallway. "So, since you're Randy's apprentice do you think you can do me a favor?" Andy turned to the blonde. "Find out if he's single." Andy stood shocked as the blonde bounced off. _Why would she want to kn-Oh_, Andy thought. Smirking to herself, Andy knocked on Randy's door. He opened it revealing him in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I hafta follow you, boss." She half joked. He smiled at her small joke and she followed his strides. They made it to the parking lot and she went to her Jeep.

"Nice." He muttered getting into his own car. He pulled out of the parking lot and she followed suit. He led the way to the hotel where fans swarm. _Oh boy_, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again changing this past SmackDown so Andy can be in it! I think I'll be doing that with all of the episodes instead of coming up with my own….

**Chapter.3**

**March, 18th**

Monday night came and went without incident. Andy couldn't sleep at all. Her adrenaline wouldn't let her. As she starred up at the ceiling that night she couldn't help but think of her brother. Was he watching over her right now, with Andre the Giant and Eddie Guiro?

"Hey you okay?" Andy looked up to the owner of the voice. She shook her head at the blonde. Adam Copeland, aka Edge, watched her wearily. "I know that look Andy. A lot of newbies had it their first time around. What's up?" He sat next to her in a metal chair. Adam and Andy went back a few years and were the best of friends, along with Oscar of course.

"N-nothing." Damn it, she cursed. Her speech always screwed up when she lied. The Rated R superstar rolled his eyes.

"Now you know I don't believe a letter of what you said." She nodded. "Seriously Andrea, what's wrong?" What wasn't? She was here and her brother wasn't. Her nerves were insane and she wanted them to stop. She wished her brother was here to be her tag team partner?

"Take your pick." She muttered. It was already going downhill. This was not how she thought it was going to be, and she barely started working yesterday! Before he could answer Adam's music came on and he scurried to keep up with it, his belt barely falling from his shoulder. Andy smiled and listened to her friend's music as his match started. Alberto Del Rio, or Alberto Rodriguez, came out in his fancy car with his rookie, Brotus Clay. The sight of that man made Andy want to run screaming bloody murder. Her childish thought made her laugh and miss the first minutes of the match. Brutus was winning for most of it but Edge quickly bounced back when Christian, or Jay Reso, interrupted and distracted Brotus and Del Rio. The match ended with a spear and Andy wanted to cheer along with the rest of the fans but she bit back the glee. A hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"Um, Andy? The script was changed a little and we need you to go over it real quick." She nodded at the producer and took the script from him. Turned out she would be doing a little more tonight than interrupting a Diva.

"I like it," she smiled, "I'll be ready." The producer left her to read the script and work out what she was going to do.

**(20 minutes later)**

It was time for her first part. Andy smiled to herself knowing what was to come. She was finally going to be able to do what she had wanted for so long. As Kelly Kelly's music came on and she came out of the curtain in her dainty blue shorts and bra, Andy waited under the ring. It was a last minute idea she had incorporated with the producers and she was doing it. Her dark hair brushed the floor and her black shirt got a little dirty. Laycool's music came on and Andy felt like gagging a little. The match started as Layla went at Kelly-err, Barbie. The blonde rebutted and dodged the blow but was taken down from the legs. It was almost time. Her que was when Layla Glam Slammed Kelly. Which was now. Andy pushed her way out with her legs and jumped into the ring. The British Diva looked stunned and the crowd mocked her reaction. Andy took down Layla with a slap. Michelle clambered into the ring as Kelly scooted away slowly. Andy grabbed the blonde hair, not roughly, and pulled brining her down like her partner. Michelle spazzed and quickly hit Andy square in the jaw. Andy stumbled but came back as Kelly readied for a Spear. Andy smiled and moved just as the two blondes collided. The crowd went insane. Andy took the microphone that was held out.

"Hello SmackDown!" She bellowed. The crowd pulsed. "Hey Lay, 'Chelle, do everyone a favor," She crouched close to the Divas who were laying there, "Stop coming after my friends and don't dress like Kesha." Kelly raised Andy's arm above her head and the crowd cheered more. They climbed out of the ring and backstage, not before Andy back flipped.

"That was so cool!" Barbie screamed. "I didn't think that we were able to pull it off considering it was a last minute thing but damn it was so so so…..Awesome!" Andy smiled remembering her brother's favorite saying.

"Yeah it was." Andy grabbed a bottle of water from the food cart and took a huge gulp. She had to go back on in about 10 minutes.

"Get ready. Oh and did you find out about….?" Andy laughed at Barbie's shyness.

"Yes and yes he is." Andy smiled. Just then two hands covered her eyes. "Crap Oscar I can't see." She stumbled backwards and the 619 master let go.

"How'd you know it was me?" He didn't have his mask on and was cute, in a best friend way to Andy.

"Because no one else makes me stumble when they do that." Andy smiled down at her friend and dripped a little water on his head.

"Thanks," he wiped the water away and rolled his eyes, "I really needed that." Andy smiled and soon the joking was over and it was time for her next interruption. She was really starting to like this now. Maybe her brother was proud and smiling at every silly thing she did. As the Superstars music came on Andy got ready and watched as each passed and either smiled or winked at her. The match was for the Tag Team Championship and Andy had always dreamed of those belts. As the two Corre members readied themselves, the two massive men were pumped and ready for anything. Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel looked like two school girls compared to the other men. As the match went Kane and the Big Show lost control and the bell rang when the ref was pulled out of the ring by Gabriel. The other Corre members came out and started to gang up on the Big Red Monster and the Giant. Andy quietly thought about what it would be like if the Undertaker interrupted instead. The producers told her to go and she ran out.

"What is she doing?" Michael Cole whined from his cage. Booker T and Josh Mathews rolled their eyes and watched. The Diva stood between the Corre and the other men. Her eyes were leveled with Wade Barrett, Stuart Bennett. She cocked an eyebrow as the Corre leader told his men to back off.

"Now what are you doing 'lil girl?" Barrett spoke into the mic. Andy smiled and shook her head while the two men behind her got up.

"Last I checked Barrett I wasn't that little. In fact I measure up Gabriel here." The Tag Team champion looked down and she smiled again. "So Wade, wanna tell me why you're ganging up on my boys?" The script was rather corny but Andy went along.

"Your boys, eh? Well then should it be you we go after?" The Corre members took a step forward.

"Now you really want to do that?" Kane and The Big Show, Glen and Paul, stood behind her towering. She placed the mic on the ground and watched the Corre members run. The two big men lifted her up on their shoulders and she grabbed the mic again. "WWE be ready for what I have for you!" Then it went dark and all three of them scrambled up the ramp before the lights went back on. The magic of wrestling.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter.4**

**March, 21st**

"Andy you know how to do an RKO right?" Andy rolled her eyes at Randy.

"No boss, I spent months practicing with Oscar for nothing." She looked up at him. "Do you not have faith in me?"

"No, it's not that just-," She cut him off.

"Did you not see what I did to Alex Riley while you were busy with Mike?" Andy was getting cocky and Randy warned her about that.

"Yeah but I think you should calm that ego." She smiled and nodded. "Anyway you read the script right?" She nodded again. "And you know exactly when you are supposed to interrupt?" Again she nodded without enthusiasm. "Good. Now get your gear on and meet up with Eve when you're done."

"Sir yes sir!" She gave a soldier solute and walked out of the room. Producers and workers nodded at her and she smiled. She had made an impression last week and it hadn't worn off. As Andy made her way to the Divas locker room, she noticed something. A certain superstar was walking a few feet behind her and was trying not to be caught. Just as she was about to enter the locker room she spun around and faced him. Arms crossed Andy stared at him. "Can I help you Cena?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"I um…." She raised her eyebrows. "Nothing. Just wanted to say hi and good luck." His dimpled face blushed and she smiled.

"Thanks." She walked into the locker room and smack into someone. "Oh sorry!" She said as the other cursed at the same time. She looked up to Trish Stratus holding her nose. "Oh my god Trish I am so so sorry!" Andy tried to look at the other woman better. "Is your nose bleeding? Should I get an EMT? Oh I am so sorry." Trish started to laugh and shook her head.

"Nothing an aspirin couldn't fix. And no blood." Trish showed her hand and Andy filled with relief. "You worry a lot don't you?" Andy nodded. "Well it's okay to bump into someone once in a while so no worries." Trish smiled.

"You sure you're okay? I mean I didn't mean to do that I just was distracted and didn't see you coming in." Trish laughed at the other woman's rampage.

"I am honestly okay. Like I said no worries, Andy. Oh and I put your bag in the locker next to mine since you put yours right next to Michelle's." Andy thanked the Diva and walked into the locker room with a glance back. No one else was in the locker room so Andy quickly undressed and started to put on her black capris. There was a clamber from the showers and Andy stuck her head out into the walkway. Steam had started to fill up the shower area unknown to Andy. Someone was defiantly in there.

"Ouch." Someone moaned and Andy got up only in a sports bra and her capris. The voice came again as a grunt like someone was trying to get up.

"Um you okay in there?" Andy stood just outside the showers not wanting to disturb the person. There was more noise and cursing. "Do you need help?" Andy started to worry.

"Yeah could you-ouch- please grab me a towel?" Andy looked around and saw one hanging on a hook a few feet away. She grabbed for it and hesitated. "Just come in and give it please." She walked into the shower area and saw only one shower on with someone sitting under it.

"Uh here." She bent down a little and held out the towel. The woman took it and, still under the shower, wrapped herself. Andy tried to look away and not blush. The woman turned the shower off and looked at Andy. "Oh." Andy recognized the Diva.

Eve had a solemn look. "Thanks, Andy. Um sorry that we had to meet like this." Awkward as it was, Andy didn't mind. She would rather meet alone then in some crowded place with a million people trying to do one job. Andy nodded and walked out of the shower area. Eve followed behind and walked down the opposite walkway to her things.

"Can I ask what happened?" Andy asked as she slipped on a black tank top. "If it's not too much." The other Divas laughter echoed.

"Nah it was just me being clumsy. Nerves I guess." Andy finished putting on her socks and lacing up her boots. "See you in the ring, Carson."

"Yeah." Andy muttered putting her things back into the locker and heading out. "Oh wait I was suppose to meet you after I was ready." Eve laughed.

"There isn't much to say but that you need to know your markers and exact time for moves or you'll be a goner." Andy nodded and noted the advice. As Andy walked down the busy hall, people bustled by and got ready for last minute things. _Where is Randy_, she wondered after failed looking.

"Carson." Andy stopped and turned around to face one of her best friends.

"Mysterio." They laughed and Oscar put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your mom called when you were in the locker room Niña, and said for me to tell you to call her and say she is really proud and that if your brother were here he'd be ring side cheering you on." Andy gave a content smile knowing her mother would most likely say something like that.

"Yeah I'll hafta call her soon. By the way shouldn't you be getting ready for your match with Randy?" The smaller man groaned.

"It's just going to be interrupted anyway because of you," He poked her arm, "So I see no need." Oh that was right. The 'plan' that CM Punk was going to fulfill involved her.

"I don't like the idea of working with Phil (Punk)."

Oscar nodded knowing the feeling. "Me neither. The guy is a real creeper at times but hey, we got to do what we got to do don't we?" She nodded and aimlessly rocked her head to her own heartbeat. "I gotta go and get ready like you said." He put his mask on and smiled. She liked him better without it.

As the night progressed Andy got ready for her first interruption. That was all she seemed to be doing, interrupting. As she got into position she started to feel that adrenaline pump again. It was a nice feeling but she knew better than to find comfort in it. _Andrew this one is for you_, she silently thought. The match went on and she got ready to run out. _Where are those two_, her thoughts were answered when the two huge Superstars came up behind her.

"Sorry we're late." Big show apologized. Glen just gave a nod and a half smile. A mix of Kane and Big Show's theme's came on and the trio headed out.

"What?" Michael Cole, still in his cage, exclaimed. They all thundered out and Andy had to practically run to keep up. "The Big Show, Kane, and-not again- Randy Orton's apprentice Andy Carson! What is she doing with these two?"

"I don't know Cole but it looks like the Big Show and Big Red Monster want revenge for this pass Friday." As the two giants attacked the Corre, Andy went to see if Vladimir and Santino were alright. Both were fine and she hurried to help the giants. Justin Gabriel was about to attack Kane from behind but she grabbed him by his hair and he fell back onto the mat with a thud.

"She does not belong here, Jerry and should stick to being at Randy's side." Cole went on.

"I don't know Cole, she seems to be whipping ass here." Kane and Show choke slammed Ezekiel Jackson and Andy finished with Gabriel. "Talk about a show!" The two giants lifted Andy's arms above her head and practically lifted her off the mat. The mix theme came on again and Vladimir and Santino came and shook hands with Big Show. Andy was a little out of breathe as Vladimir clapped her on the back. They made it out of the ring and a commercial break aired.

"Wow." Andy swayed on her feet and felt a little light headed.

"Forget to breathe?" Glen (Kane) commented seeing her and held out a water bottle.

"A little bit." She grabbed the water. "Thanks." He gave her a nod and then she was alone. Next was John Cena talking via satellite and she sat back in a chair and watched. A few others joined her but she didn't notice enough to know who.

"….John next week there will be no impersonations. As we saw, The Rock will be here next week live and what exactly do you plan to do next week?" Josh Mathews went on. _Oh crap,_ she thought_, I forgot my next part._ A hand tapped her back and Randy helped her get out of her seat.

"Forgot huh?" She nodded. "Don't worry it happens to us all." She handed him her water and scrambled to get into her position. After Cena's explanation Michael Cole interrupted bringing out Jack Swagger who winked at her as he walked out. She rolled her eyes at his ego and got ready again. Mid-sentence on how bad of a parent Jerry was her music came on and she walked out smirking with a mic in hand. Her theme ended and Michael Cole looked furious.

"What's wrong Mickey? Cat got your tongue?" She started to walk down the ramp. "Y'know how pathetic you sound? Preying on an old man, no offense Jerry, and his son? His family for that matter. John mind if I interrupt?" She turned and looked at the jumbo screen.

"Not at all." He smiled and let her continue.

"I know you don't like me at all, Cole and I really don't care. Hey now Jack. No need to try to sneak up on The King like you did last time." She said as Swagger tried to make his move and harm Jerry. "In fact Swagger," She climbed into the ring and stood a few feet from Michael, "Why don't you come in here and join us? Give him a mic while we're at it so he can feel special."

"Enough, Andy. Don't try to go around with your pitiful attempts to be seen. Why don't you just run along to Randy Orton right now and play good girl?" Andy gave a forced smile to Michael.

"Now if I did that you would try to harm Jerry wouldn't you?" She stood an inch taller than him and smiled down. Jack had entered the ring as well and stood behind him. "And do not talk to me about trying to be seen. What happened to commenters not being involved? No, you had to go and play goody good with the General Manager." Just as she said it the annoying blipping noise came on. "Don't even bother to try and answer it." It blipped again and Michael smirked as he climbed out of the ring and went to the computer.

"May I have your attention please?" The crowd booed. "And I quote. The Raw General Manager says-." Andy cut him off.

"Say one more word Cole and I will have your candy ass shipped somewhere you really don't want to be. Honestly how many of us here want to hear what the GM has to say?" She held the mic to the crowd and they booed. "Thought so. Cole step away from the laptop and sit your ass down in that cage of yours." The man did so and she smirked. "Say one more word about Jerry's family, especially his mother, and I will end you got it? I wonder what your mother has to say about this." Michael sat in his chair crossing his arms. "You got anything to say Swagger?" The blonde stayed quiet. "Didn't think so." She then RKOed him. It was perfect and backstage Randy was amazed at it. The crowd cheered and her music blasted. She climbed out of the ring and up the ramp half fiving fans who reached out. When she reached backstage she was met by warm arms.

"Ugh Randy let go." She managed from his grip.

"Sorry but that was perfect and I couldn't have done better myself." She smiled and let him give her one last squeeze.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special." They both laughed and waited for Randy's match twenty minutes later. By now Andy felt sore and exhausted. Lifting Jack was a lot especially for a girl and it took more than muscle power.

"Hey, kid." She looked up to the person who she did not want to speak to at the moment. Phil, CM Punk stood over her as she sat. "We gotta get ready so let's go." She rolled her eyes and followed suit. "You know what to do right?"

"Of course I do. Dear god does no one have fucking faith in me?" She followed him to the parking garage and to Randy's private bus.

"Jeez just making sure and I am sure a few do. Now which way am I suppose to drive the bus?" She rolled her eyes and pointed to the way the chair was. "Oh right, just trying to joke jeez. You know it's good to laugh right?" She nodded and plopped down in the chair. What they were supposed to do was a little extreme but hey it was RAW. Punk, who was silent for once, started to tie her up as planned.

"Okay we are going in 3, 2 , 1…." The camera man said as they interrupted Randy's match. The Viper looked up from Rey Mysterio and watched the screen.

"Oh Randall." Punk said with a smile. "Looks like your rookie has gotten herself into a little trouble." The camera zoomed out to show a gagged and tied to a chair about 20 meters from his bus. Then it showed Punk in the driver seat of the bus. Randy went wide eyed and immediately ditched the match making Rey the winner. The jumbo screen showed Randy going through corridors and to his bus just as Punk started it up. The bus made it maybe 10 feet before Randy was attacked by Harris and Punk shut the bus off. Punk joined in on the assault and brought down the Viper. Andy watched wide eyed and tried to yell for help from her gag. Punk and Harris ran off leaving the two like that. The camera cut off and then crew members scrambled to help Randy and Andy. Andy was untied and pulled the gag from her mouth. One face she was shocked to see as she and Randy, who was kinda limping, made it to the locker rooms was John.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting ready for your segment, Cena?" Randy asked as Andy supported his weight a little.

"Yeah but that isn't for another half hour so I'm good on time." He gave Andy a smile and she blushed a little, ducking her head. Randy caught the exchange and couldn't help but feel a little fire within him.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah I know I skipped Friday but I just couldn't find anywhere for Andy to come in and wasn't really up for writing. I hope this makes up for it.

**Chapter.5**

**March 28th**

Andy couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong. Adam had said that's how all the newbies felt and that it would pass but it'd been two weeks and it didn't.

She sat on one of the benches outside of the locker room, in Chicago and wished her brother were there. He'd always knew the right thing to say to her to make her happy again. He never let her down and that's why they'd wanted to become a tag team when they made it here. But Andrew wasn't around for any of those things. Andy pinched the bridge of her nose as she tilted her head down. She had become accustomed to interrupting when told without questioning but that was all she was doing. She wasn't wrestling and it felt like she was becoming a heel instead of the Diva she wanted to be.

"Andy?" She lifted her head to beautiful blue eyes. She blinked and pulled back. John Cena stood in front of her, a little too close. "You okay?" She nodded moving back more. Something about the blonde in front of her made her weary.

"Could you maybe take two steps back?" She muttered and he did. "Thanks. Can I help you with anything?" He chuckled.

"Actually remember when I was asking you something before your theme interrupted?" She nodded and gave an apologetic look. "Well could we start that over?"

She smiled, "I'd like that." He let out a sigh of relief. "So?"

"So, Andy Carson would you go on a-,"

"Andy!" The two turned to two blonde Canadians jogging their way. "Andrea fricking Carson Alvarez!" Jay (Christian) picked her up and swung her around. They hadn't seen each other in a year since Edge introduced them.

"Whoa! Dang Jay where have you been?" She smiled up at her friend.

"Hanging around and looking for you. You're still towering over Oscar I see." She was only centimeters shorter than him and he always joked about it.

"So it would seem." She giggled. John cleared his throat and Andy mentally slapped herself. "Oh sorry John! What were you going to say?"

"Uh forget it. I'll see you later. And make sure to watch Randy's match. His words, not mine." She nodded and turned back to her two friends. The blondes raised their eyebrows at her.

"What?"

"Oh come on." They said in unison. "Tell me you didn't see that look." Adam went on.

"What look?" Jay rolled his eyes. "Seriously what?"

"You'll figure it out on your own. Come on; let's go watch Randy's match." Jay put an arm over her shoulders and the trio walked towards the flat screen. Two others, Jack Swagger and Alberto Del Rio, watched too. Andy felt uneasy as she watched her new friend get hurt. Even though Randy and she had gone over everything she still felt a little twinge of pain watching him get hurt. The match ended soon to her relief.

"We have to go Andy." Jay smiled at her and she gave a nod.

"See ya later, Carson." Adam half saluted her. A commercial came and went and then her two best friends were out facing Del Rio. This left her with Jack. She nodded at him and left his side. She made her way to the locker room and half walked half skipped to her locker. She felt kind of happy today, even if she didn't even know why. She had changed her outfit to a of course a red tank top under a black long sleeve. The top shirt's sleeves were purposely cut with strips and three claw like marks on her stomach. She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail after stripping out of her jeans and putting on her black shorts. Her mid-calf boots still sat in her locker and she pulled them out quickly. It was best to avoid Divas at this point. She laced up the boots and did a one two jog in place. She was going on next with Paul and Glen and was starting to love it.

(**Right before match**)

"Now this is going to be fun." Paul smiled down at Andy and she couldn't help but laugh. The Corre had gone out and she stuck her tongue out at Justin Gabriel, even if she did look stupid. Glen even laughed one of his creepy laughs at the newbies childish games. Paul's music came and the trio walked out. The fire for Glen stunned and blinded Andy temporarily. Paul and Glen had to lead her for about five seconds or she would have fallen.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Kane, Big Show and Andy Carson!" The announcer, well announced. Again Michael Cole started to complain but it wasn't heard from the roar of fans. Fans went wilder when more music came. "And making their way to the ring with Tamina and Vladimir Kozlov, Santino Marella." His music cut and the match went. Justin and Santino started first. Andy waved at Gabriel when he looked at her. He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Jerry I have to ask, what the hell is Andy Carson doing with these giants?" Michael squeaked from his cage.

"Cole I don't know but whatever it is, it's working." Big Show took down Barrett just as he was about to go in the ring. Andy got an idea. It may get her fired but she didn't really care at the moment. She walked over to Michael Cole's cage and tapped on the glass.

"What the?" She smiled and gave a childish wave. "Oh very funny Carson." She then turned in time to watch Santino Cobra Justin. He pinned the younger man and won. Andy walked over to where Paul and Glen stood at one of the stairs.

"Getting cocky kid?" Paul gave her a 'look'.

"Why does everyone call me kid?" She slightly pouted. Vladimir and Tamina made it into the ring and Santino did his Trumpet Boy impression. Andy laughed. Santino motioned for the three to come back into the ring and they filed in. Vladimir did his impression and so did Paul. Andy almost lost it from laughing. Then Glen started to glare at the two. She ceased her laughing and Paul tried to joke. Glen then surprised everyone and did his impression. Andy jumped laughing and back flipped. Paul picked her up and threw her onto Glen's back as he walked out of the ring. Glen caught her and piggy backed her up the ramp. The fans laughed and screamed their joy. The others followed suit and Glen laughed a true laugh. They ran into someone and Andy had to hold on tight to keep from falling on her head.

"Mark." He stood straight and she had no choice but to slide down. She landed on her feet but quivered a little.

"Glen." Andy knew that husky, rough voice anywhere. "Andy Carson I presume?" She nodded at the Undertake or Mark Callaway. "Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and she happily shook it. She gaped at her idol and wanted to fan girl scream, backflip, cartwheel and just about every move she knew.

"Oh um-I-uh." She stuttered and the two Brothers of Destruction laughed. "Sorry." She muttered. Her idol put a hand on her shoulder and she all but fainted.

"Nice to meet a fan." She nodded vigorously. "Well I have to be going. It was nice to see you Glen, even though you temporarily ruined my career." The two laughed and Andy just stood there. Mark's que came and his theme, which Andy knew every single word to, came and she watched in amazement. Oh Andrew I wish you were here, she thought and wiped at her eyes. When Mark reached the halfway to the ring she felt a hand on her back. Glen had left and now none other than Triple H (Paul Levesque) stood in his place. She felt like she had shrunk as Shawn Michaels joined him. Her brother's idol gave her a cocky smile and she tried to remember if she had packed her DX shirt.

"Andy." Michael Hikckenbottom (Shawn Michaels) was the first to speak.

"Michael." She managed and tried to hold herself. "Paul." She nodded to the older of the two and he smiled right before he disappeared to his music. Andy walked quietly past Michael to an empty bench and slid down the wall, exasperated. He watched her and she raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"You're the new Diva. I can already tell, just by watching, you probably have almost every superstar wrapped around your finger." She was about to speak when his theme came. Those damn things were starting to annoy Andy. But was he right? Did she have that hold on the men here? Maybe that's why Michelle and Vikki disliked her. Andy watched solemnly as her and her brothers idols' talked. Soon it was getting to where all Andy could think of Mark was; that was a low blow. She could physically see the emotions pass through Michael as his career was talked about and his anger when he tried to Sweet Chin Music Mark. She wanted to run out there and hug the life out of the older man but held herself in place.

"Shawn why don't you tell him why I am going to win WrestleMania." Paul echoed and then nothing. "Shawn." Michael looked torn as he climbed out of the ring and up the ramp. Paul looked betrayed and ready to kill. But then, he had a look that Andy had always feared when The Undertaker tipped his hat at him. That look was one of a man who had made up his mind and was ready for revenge. Andy turned away from the screen and decided to check up on her boss. She made her way to Randy's private tour bus. She rapped on the door once with no reply. The door opened slightly and she climbed up the tan stairs. Inside the lights were dimmed and she could smell cologne. Ugh, Andy had never liked the smell of cologne nor perfume. She moved aside a curtain and her eyes widened. Randy Orton and Barbie Blank sat there in a full on make out session.

"Oh crap sorry." She closed the curtain as the couple looked up and practically sprinted out of the bus. Distantly she could hear Randy behind her but she ignored him and kept going. She stopped running when she came to the Divas locker room. She caught her breathe and felt something stir in her. It wasn't something she usually felt all things considered. She shook of the feeling and walked towards the entrances. Jerry Lawler and Jack Swagger were already going at it. She was late. Again. She stood at the curtain entrance still trying to catch her breathe when someone spun her around.

"Are you alright?" She shook her head at the blonde and he put his arms around her. "I don't know what's going on or went on but it'll be okay." Jay tried to soothe her and she concentrated on steading her breathing. From a distance both Randy Orton and John Cena watched this from different viewpoints. Jay let her go and she nodded at something he said. John felt shattered and walked away to the locker room while Randy couldn't move. Jay told Andy to go as her cue went and she almost missed it. Jerry started to bash Jack wish a steal chair and Andy joined in. The bell rang and Jerry winked at Andy.

Backstage Jay watched his best girl friend fight and felt someone creeping on him. "Oh hey." He looked at Randy and could see the emotions. "Okay I give what?"

"Do you have to ask?" Randy felt like hurting the man in front of him but fought the urges. "Just stay away from Andy." Jay scoffed.

"You can't be serious." The look Randy gave him made him rethink. "Look, we knew each other before you even knew about the act. So don't tell me that I can't be around her." Jay walked off not letting Randy answer.

Meanwhile Jerry had started to attack Michael Cole's cage, despite Andy telling him to 'back off'. Jerry was pulled off by Cole's security and then Andy did what she was told. She pulled open the cage door and pinned Michael against one clear wall.

"You can't do that Andy! You'll be fired!" She could hear Matt Striker (is he still one of the announcers?) yelling behind her. She was handed a mic and still pinned Cole.

"Actually, that rule doesn't apply to me considering that I am hired as an apprentice. And if the general manager will be so kind to make that official to everyone else." The annoying bing noise started and she smiled.

"May I have your attention please?" Jerry said from the computer stand. "The General Manager says….'Andy Carson is right. The rule that if she harms Michael Cole she will be fired, does not apply to her. But…'." Andy warily looked at Jerry. "The manager goes on, 'That doesn't mean that you have rights to go and harm Cole. So Andy, consider this a warning. If you harm Michael Cole after tonight, the rule will apply to you'." Boos were heard around but Andy had heard the loophole. She took the coffee cup that he had used to throw soda at Jerry, and hit him over the head with it. He knocked out and Bullet For My Valentine blasted. She walked out of the cage and Jerry handed her his crown. She placed it on her head and started to chant 'Jerry, Jerry, Jerry'. The crowd joined and the two walked backstage.

"Go get ready for Orton. Where do you get all that energy, kid?" She shrugged and handed him his crown. She regretfully made her way to the make shift emergency room that the EMTs' had set up. Randy sat on one of the cots not looking happy about the ice.

She stood in the doorway and took a deep breathe. "H-hey." He looked up at her and half smiled.

"Hey. Sorry about the um…bus." She shook her head.

"Uh no biggie. You have your personal life and I have mine." He tried not to flinch remembering earlier events. "So you and Barbie?"

He nodded. "Yeah it just sort of happened." His cheeks tinged a slight red.

"Hey you don't need to explain yourself to me. Like I just said, we all have our own personal lives; just yours connects with Barbies'." She stifled a laugh. "Think about what I just said." Randy caught on and chuckled. They sat in silence and waited for their segment. It came and went with Andy sitting at his side like a girlfriend would. But she wasn't.

After, Andy helped take the ice packs off of Randy. They were cold and she flinched when she touched them. "How do you deal with these on you?"

"Good acting." He stated simply as he slid on one of his shirts. She waved and excused herself. Michael had been right; Andy had almost all the superstars she knew wrapped around her finger.

"Andrew what have I gotten myself into?" She whispered before bumping into someone. "Oh sorry." She muttered but whoever had caught her wrist.

"Andy, I need to talk to you." She looked at John with sad eyes. "Hey, what happened?" She shook her head and fought tears. She was a rather emotional person today and hated to admit it. "Come on tell me." He took one of her hands and she crumbled. She put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Surprised, he wrapped his arms around her waist and let her cry. His segment with The Rock was next but he didn't care at that point. From only a few meters away, Randy watched with jealousy fueling every breathe…..

**_Review?_**


	6. Chapter 6

So um….I know this is a major time jump but *smiles nervously* I kinda had to. Disclaimer: I do not own WWE, Randy Orton, John Cena etc. But I wish I did.

Chapter.6

April 8th

Andy Alvarez stared at herself long and hard in the bathroom mirror. Now in Charlotte North Carolina, she thought for hours about what to do. She'd be damned first then fall for any of the Superstars; she'd promised her brother that. Andy watched her reflection and nodded at her thoughts.

"Just go with it and ignore the rest." She whispered her brother's infamous words. She wiped her cheeks and eyes and slowly made her way out of the hotel room. Her steps seemed to echo down the long halls as she adjusted the straps to her duffel bag. Once in the elevator she finally let herself relax some. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes. A ding came and the elevator stopped sooner than she thought it would. She opened the eyes in time to see Adam walk into the small space.

"Enjoying the moment?" She half smiled and nodded. "Times like this when all you want is quiet. I was also wondering, where have you been for the past week? Jay, John and Randy were going ballistic. Any idea why?" She groaned and smacked her head back against the wall.

"I am not getting into that right now. This week, is going to be drama free." Adam laughed and put an arm over her shoulders and squeezed.

"That's my girl." She couldn't help but laugh. Adam was her best friend since before she knew Oscar. He had always made her feel better. "So, did you hear about your WWE fate?"

She gaped, "My what?"

"Apparently you are no longer Randy Orton's rookie," He reached into his backpack and produced a stack of papers, "Says right here." She took it from him as the elevator doors opened and the two walked out. The lobby was eerily quiet but she read on.

"So I'm an official Diva? I can actually be in matched?" Her smiled widened and she looked like a child on Christmas. Her red and black hair bounced as she jumped in excitement. "This is so cool! I can't believe it! Wait-," She looked at it again, "I'm on SmackDown? Oh yes!" She wanted to backflip there but thought against it.

"I forgot how energetic you were An'. I think you should pull up your hood." He said quickly as they exited the lobby. A few cameras flashed but then turned away once she pulled up her hood. Adam had his whole 'disguise' on and they didn't even notice him.

"Can I catch a ride with you?" She looked up and pulled down the hood as they made it to the parking lot.

"Sure, Jay's getting there a different way." She glared and got into his nice pickup truck. The black car made her feel more hidden then her Army green jeep.

********At the arena********

"Hey Andy." She turned to the giant who called her. She had changed into her usual T-shirt and shorts and was bouncing in her boots with adrenaline. Paul smiled down at her and she pulled one of her headphones out.

"Yeah? Ready for the match yet?" She nodded her head along to the beat of Kesha. The music made her more pumped and ready.

"Oh yeah. Congrats on being a full Diva now." She accepted his hug and put the other phone back in her ear. Paul shook his head in exasperation and walked on. She stayed where she was by the bench and kept on listening to her IPod. The music tuned out anything else and she basked in the silence. Something thought made her rip out the phones and rush from her spot.

"Hey! What are you two doing?" She shrieked at her two friends. Both men looked at her and she breathed heavily. "What. Are. You doing?" She demanded again. They didn't look at her.

"I have to go." The taller of the two said and started to walk away but she spun him around.

"No one leaves until you tell me why you two were about to strangle each other. Now." This was the fiercest either man had seen her before. "Jay tell me." She tapped her foot waiting. Jay sighed.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Andy." He looked at her straightforward and she shook her head.

"Randy?" The taller man froze and felt trapped. "Either you tell me or I will never speak to either of you for as long as I am in this industry. Got it?" Both nodded.

"Why did you have to stop being my rookie?" Randy demanded and she raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's because of Barbie isn't it?" She wanted to laugh.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I'm jealous? Oh my god." She shook her head. "Randy, I didn't even know until Adam told me earlier. If you hadn't noticed I haven't been here or anywhere near her because of WrestleMania. The RAW GM suspended me from being there so I couldn't have anything to do with this. Yes I am ecstatic that I am an official Diva but that doesn't give you any rights to be screaming at me or Jay. What does he have anything to do with it anyway?"

Randy was still fueled, "He's the reason. If you weren't lovey dovey with him then you wouldn't want to be away from me." With that he stalked off. Jay had tried to sneak away but she glared at him and he stopped.

She turned to him, "Why would he think that?" But there wasn't enough time to answer as a producer rushed Jay away. She sighed in frustration and kicked the closest thing, which was a garbage can. This startled three kids down the hallway. They had access passes and gawked at her. She cursed under her breathe when the three came running down to her.

"Oh my GAWD!" The blonde shrieked. "Andy Carson! I am like your biggest fan!" She jumped making her curls do the same. The two boys that were with her rolled their eyes and reminded Andy of the Hardy Brothers.

"Um…" The one on the right muttered.

"Could you sign these please?" The other finished. Now Andy saw it; they were identical twins. They though had different sides. The one on the right had an Undertaker shirt, while the other had a Triple H. Andy smiled remembering her and her brothers' debates, and bent down to their heights.

"Let me see." They handed her the papers and she looked at the pictures. Two were of her after a backflip and the other from when she was carried by Big Show and Kane. "I love these pictures." She took the pen from the girl and signed each one. For the boy with the Undertaker shirt she wrote, 'Nice to have someone on my side', and handed them all back. They smiled and the girl wrapped her arms around Andy. "Oh hey you're welcome." They all walked away leaving Andy smiling.

"Carson!" She jumped and turned to another blonde. She tried to steady her heartbeat as Barbie Blank walked over. "Ready?" She nodded and followed. They would be going against LayCool tonight and she was ready for it.

Michael Cole could be heard as the four Divas stood before the entrance. "I am just glad Jerry that Andy Carson," He sneered her name, "Didn't show with the Big Show and Kane. I mean she hasn't been around and that is what she should be doing." Oh just wait Cole, Andy thought as LayCool made their way out. Layla had given her a smile while Michelle had glared. Barbie waved as she went out. Andy didn't bother to return any of the gestures since she'd knew drama would come out of it all. That's when her new theme came on and she smiled. Forsaken by Skillet blared and she rocked her way out. Of course she did her signature backflip and blue 'fire' sprang up after. She made her way down as they announced her name. Andy saw the same three kids that she signed for and smiled. The boys were calling 'Andy' over and over. She tagged a few hands until she came up to them. She kissed each boys forehead and ruffled the girl's hair. Oh did the crowd go crazy. The bell rang and Andy started against Michelle. The blonde went at her with vengeance and she dodged her and slammed her onto the mat. Michelle arched her back in pain and Andy tagged in Kelly. The blondes went at it until Michelle got the upper hand and tagged Layla. Layla quickly had Barbie almost pinned but she kicked out. Barbie scrambled to tag Andy's outstretched hand and quickly they took over. Andy picked Layla up like how Beth Phoenix would and slammed her onto the mat. Layla tried to reach for Michelle but the blonde turned away. Andy did her perfected special, picking her up opposite bridal style and back flipping her. Pinning her was almost too easy.

"And here are your winners, Kelly Kelly and Andy Carson!" But that victory for Andy was short lived. She got up, turned and was taken down. _This wasn't planned_, she thought as her head hit the mat. Hard. Barbie had speared her and with a lot of power. Something in Andy felt burnt and her head hurt immensely. Andy could barely hear the words that came next.

"Keep away from my Randy." Barbie whispered menacingly and bounced away. EMT's scrambled to help her and Andy winced when one touched her rib cage. Then something she didn't expect.

"Andy? Come on, you'll be fine." She opened her eyes barely to see John Cena as he knelt next to her. The EMT's told her to try to stand and she did. John helped her and she could hear the crowds gasp. Oh this would stir things up.

"Ow. John? What are you doing here? You're gonna get fired superstar." She said as he helped her out of the ring. An EMT walked beside them and helped as she limped her way up the ramp.

"It'll be worth it." She then saw what Jay and Adam had been talking about when John looked her. That look held so much and she liked being the one it was directed at. Once they were safely backstage, the EMT had John carry her carefully to the little clinic.

Turns out she had a fractured rib and a bad concussion. She was told to ice her head hourly and keep her abdomen wrapped in the tape for a month. That thought made Andy freeze. Would she be kicked off of SmackDown already?

That didn't matter to John though. He helped her to his car and Adam caught up with them. "I got it John." The Canadian tried to help but John didn't budge.

"I'll take her. My cars closer and our rooms are on the same floor." Adam nodded and John went on with his plan. Andy was barely conscious when they made it back to the hotel and to her room. The last thing she remembered was John putting her into bed.

So review? Oh and if you want a kinda good look of what Andy looks like just look then to go . or find the link on my profile!


	7. Chapter 7

So the beginning is going to be an exert instead of the full on RAW. But the rest will be like usual.

Chapter.7

Oh hell. Andy opened her eyes to blank white. She groaned and turned onto her left side avoiding the pain in her right.

"Oh you're awake." She scrunched up her face and blinked a few more times before opening them fully. She smiled at her short friend and held out her hand. Oscar Gutierrez took it and smiled down at her. "Hey Nina." She sat up and dropped his hand.

"Ouch." She rubbed her head. "Why does my head hurt and how long have I been out? And how did I get into my room?" All her questions came out as mush and she had to repeat them slower.

"Well, you hit your head pretty hard when Barbie speared you; you should remember that. And you've only been asleep for about five hours," He touched the back of her head and she winced, "and you can thank Cena for that part. He carried you up here when you were barely coherent." She smiled and made a mental note.

She sighed and tried to stand with his help. "So am I still competing on Monday?" She walked across her room and to the mini living room.

"Depends," He followed, "The GM and Teddy both agreed that you shouldn't but it was up to you." Andy sighed with frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose. Decisions, decisions, decisions.

April 11th

Andy paced the locker room trying to decide whether or not she made the right decision. She sighed and pulled her long sleeve on as she walked out. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail as she quickly walked down the hallway. She passed by two Divas she specifically didn't want to bother with.

"Nikki, I can't believe it." Brie Bella whispered to her twin. Nikki nodded in agreement and Andy stopped short and turned to them.

"Can't believe what?" She looked at both twins and they laughed.

"You haven't heard?" She shook her head. "Jeez, Carson you'd think that'd being the Diva everyone loves would know something about her best friend." Andy waited.

Nikki went on instead, "Y'know Adam isn't going to be here for long right?" She gaped. No way. Adam couldn't.

"He's retiring?" She mumbled to herself and took off before either twin could answer. Andy passed by other Divas and Superstars but paid them no mind. She only stopped when she made it to the Superstars locker room. Even then she walked right in and passed by a stunned Glen.

"You can't be in here!" He whispered/yelled at her quickly but she passed him without as much as a blink. She ignored the few cat calls and whistles. Andy quickly located the blonde and spun him around.

"Hey wha-Andy!" She glared at him and he sputtered at her. "What are you doing in here? You know you could be fired for being in here right?" She rolled her eyes and punched his arm.

"When were you going to tell me you were retiring! I had to hear it from the twin torments!" Adam closed his eyes and started to drag her out of the locker room. She followed and punched him again when they made it far enough out of the locker room. "When were you going to tell me?" She demanded.

Adam sighed and tried to calm her. "I was going to tell you after tonight-," She didn't wait.

"After you already quit! Are you kidding me? What about Jay, huh? And Del Rio? Are you just going to give up the title that easily?" She ranted until he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Andy listen to me." He explained his disability and how it was either he retires or he go on and end up in a wheel chair. "I have to do what's best. Even if it means leaving what I love."

She nodded. "Just tell me these things before okay? You, Oscar and Andrew," she winced, "Are the only reasons I truly joined WWE." The Rated R Superstar and wrapped her in his arms.

"I will, but the plus side, we still have SmackDown and do you think I'm going to just flat out stop WWE?" She shrugged and buried her head in his shoulder. "Remember when you were five and I was fifteen and how annoying you were? You kept saying 'Adamie, Jay-Jay can I be like you two?" She smiled at the memory.

"And you guys would say no and shew me away but I'd follow." They broke their embrace went their ways. Andy wiped the few tears that fell down her face. She sighed and got ready for her match.

"Hey John!" Andy tried to catch up to the blonde. He turned around and smiled at her. "Hey, y'know you are really hard to catch up to right?"

"I guess. Did you need anything?" She wrapped her hands around John Cena's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Thank you for being there." She pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck with your segment and match." He gave her a small squeeze and let her go. He disappeared out the curtain as his music queued. She waved and turned smack into someone. She rubbed her forehead and apologized.

"No worries." She looked up at her former 'master'. "So how are you? Um sorry about your ribs."

"Why? You didn't have anything to do with it." She said quickly and walked past him. Soon enough his music came and she froze. No way were they going against each other. This wasn't in the script, she thought. As Dolph Ziggler and Vikki Guirrero filed out she felt like gagging. She watched from the screen with a few others. She watched silently as her friends, both who caused her to feel weak, and John Morrison, Dolph Ziggler and R Truth all come out. She couldn't help but sing along to Truth's theme, she of course knew every word. She listened to the GM announce the match and barely heard anything after. Her ribs started to throb again and she walked to the infirmary.

"Um," She knocked on the door, "Anyone in here?" She looked around and heard a smacking sound from a plain white desk and she bent down to see who it was. "You okay Mr.…?" The dark haired EMT blinked up at her.

"Mosley."

"Oh here." She held out her hand and helped him up. "Mosley? Weird first name." She smiled and he rolled his eyes.

"My_ last_ name. Eric Mosley is my full name. And you're Andy Carson." She nodded. "Ow," Eric rubbed his head, "Sorry for the inconvenience. So what can I do for you?"

"Uh my ribs?" She pointed and his eyes widened. "Guess you don't watch SmackDown…Do you have an Aspirin or Advil? Something to numb it a little?"

He turned his back and went through a navy blue duffel bag. "Take two of these every four hours for five days and you'll be good." She took the prescription bottle and thanked him. He gave her a full tooth smile and she walked off. Without bothering to drink anything she swallowed two of the pills.

"Carson!" She turned with a groan to one of her favorite blondes. "Where did you disappear to?" Jay stared down at her as she messaged her temples.

"In the infirmary talking to a cute EMT, why?" She half smiled and Jay rolled his eyes. "Seriously what? AM I under 24 hour surveillance now?"

He shook his head. "No just…Adam called and said you didn't look so good and y'know I was already in the arena so I had to come stalk you." She socked his arm and he wrapped his around her waist. "That was a really nasty fall from Barbie." He touched the back of her head and she winced.

"Yeah, but I still don't get why she did it. I mean it wasn't planned and I heard that Teddy gave her a really good yelling because of it. Why would she do it?" They stopped and sat at a bench. She laid her head on his shoulder. "The thought of having to go out there with the fricking Twins just makes it worse." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

He patted her arm. "It could be worse. You could be retiring because of a fatal injury." She hit his arm and he quickly apologized. "I can't believe he's really leaving. I never thought he'd leave before me." She sighed and they both waited for the commercial to be over. "You should probably go and get ready; you have about 10 seconds." Andy jumped up and made her way to the curtain joining Eve at the curtain.

"Hey, you okay?" The Divas Champion said quickly.

"Yeah, just a little sore y'know. I'll be fine in a couple of days." Eve's theme came on and they both walked out, with the glaring Bella Twins ahead.

"If you can't take it, you can leave." Eve mumbled still smiling.

"I'm not gonna wuss out." Andy mumbled as Jerry and Michael went into a full on battle about whether or not she should be there. As they made it into the ring Andy produced a Sharpie and took Brie's hand. She made a definite X mark and the Divas looked baffled.

"You can't do that!" Nikki came to defense. The ref disagreed and told Nikki and Andy to get to the corners. The match started as Andy knew it would; Brie going for the obvious while Nikki tried to help but getting caught. At one point it looked like they were going to try 'Twin Magic' but Andy rushed over and pulled Nikki out of the ring before she could do anything. Brie was thrown back in but soon it was in her favor and she won. Eve was beaten and stunned as her championship was taken from her. Andy on the other hand didn't give in so easily. She spun Brie around and socked her square in the jaw. Brie went down as Nikki pulled Andy's hair and she hit the same spot that Barbie made injured. She gasped and shrieked at the pain and felt bodies rush towards her.

"Oh crap Andy!" She could hear Eve above her. "Why did you do that? You didn't have to! I told you damnit!" Andy tried to sit up but her body rejected the movement. "Where are the damn EMT's?" Eve yelled and she felt something lifting her head. "Nikki back off."

"No I did it." The older twin was close to Andy. "Shit I didn't know I'd do that. Andy I am so sorry!" Andy mumbled her 'okays' and nodded. She soon felt more hands as they loaded her onto a stretcher and carried her up the ramp.

"Well, Cole how do you feel now?" Jerry Lawler taunted the caged Michael Cole.

"Not now Jerry." Even Michael didn't look too proud. The crowd was dead silent. Andy groaned until they carried her backstage.

"Put me down." She groaned and they obeyed. "Thanks." Eve helped her stand and walk towards the infirmary.

"What happened?" Four voices boomed and Andy almost jumped out her skin.

"Guys be quiet!" Eve hissed at the four men. "Adam, Jay, help carry Andy. John, Randy what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your match?" Adam and Jay took Andy and carried her the rest of the day to the infirmary. John tried to surpass Eve but the Diva stood her ground.

"Just move, Eve." John moved passed her but she didn't let Randy go. John followed the other two into the infirmary. He found her lying on the cot with an ice pack under and on her head. Her ribs were being checked by the EMT, also known as Eric. "How is she?" He tried to steady his breathe.

Adam looked back at John sighed. "You could ask her, she isn't asleep. She's just resting." Jay stood against one of the walls and watched Andy intently.

"Talk about testosterone over load." All three eyes went to the cot as Andy smiled and opened her eyes. "Jay, you can stop watching; I'm not going anywhere. And I'm alright John. Just bruised my pride." She smiled and closed her eyes again. "All of who are on SmackDown, out!" She ordered and Adam and Jay walked out with protest.

"You should be alright, Andy. Take the pills like prescribed and you'll be fine." Eric said breaking silence and walking out of the room. John crossed the room and Andy sat up.

"Do you think you should be doing that?" He said and sat on a chair.

She gave him a look, "Do you really think you should tell me what to do?" John shook his head and laughed.

"Guess not." They sat in silence until she took his hand.

"There was," She flinched from moving the ice pack, "Something you wanted to ask me if I'm right. What was that?" John flushed.

"Um…Nothing. Forget it." He rushed and she rolled her eyes and starred him down. "You aren't gonna let it go are you?" She shook her head with a small smile. "Fine…."

"Well?" She poked his chest and waited. And waited. And waited. "Come on John, you can ask me for Pete's sake."

John sighed and looked up at her. "Well," (A/N: Yes there is drama. If you aren't into drama then go ahead and review.) "Andy Carson, would you like to go on a date with me?" Andy's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" She blurted.

John blushed. "Well yeah."

"Um…It's not just 'cause I'm new right?" He shook his head. "Then….Yes. Why do I feel like you're asking me to marry you?" They laughed.

"I don't know. But it's your decision." She gave him a slight smile and he held her hand. Decisions, decisions, decisions.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

An exert chapter! Oh and I just wanted to say, I do not know who is or isn't married or has kids so bear with me.

Chapter.8

"We are all going to a club or bar- I don't know which- tonight!" Andy said to all of her superstar friends. John was supporting her as she held onto her side.

"You sure?" Jay said crossing his arms. His long sleeve tightened and his made his ripped arms more noticeable. They all gathered in the parking lot; Adam, Jay, Eve, Oscar, John, Randy, with Barbie of course, and Andy. "I mean you don't look like you're up for it." He smirked and she lunged for him trying to smack him but John held her back.

"Yes and y'know what? You aren't invited. Everyone in my jeep or Adam's pickup, except Jay!" The blonde groaned and tried to reason with her but she shook her head and climbed into the driver side. John, Oscar and Eve climbed into the jeep while Randy, Barbie and Adam headed for his pickup.

"I was kidding! Don't leave me here!" Jay yelled as she started the jeep.

She huffed, "Fine but you have to sit in the back." He climbed in between the 619 Master and ex-Diva champion. They pulled out of the lot and followed Adam down the busy street. They were only driving for about twenty minutes before Adam pulled into a club's lot. 'Red Moon' was lit in neon red lights.

"Only Adam." Jay and Andy said in unison, both climbing out of her jeep after she parked. The two blondes walked ahead while Andy hung back. She waited for John to come next to her and took his hand, following the other two. She could feel eyes on her at all times and could figure they were Randy's. Oscar lazily walked ahead of her as they stood at the club's door. There was a line; matter of fact, a long line. But that didn't seem to matter. The bouncer took one look at the group and moved aside to let them in. A few people in the front of the line gawked while others tried to see the two Divas and superstars. Barbie and Randy almost immediately went to the dance floor and Jay took off as he saw a pretty brunette.

"Now this is a going away party." Oscar said as he pulled Andy towards the bar with John and Adam in tow. All four of them gathered at one spot and Andy winced slightly as they abruptly stopped. "Two tequila shots and a beer."

"And a Bloody Mary." Andy chirped. Oscar rolled his eyes and waited for the bartender to make the drinks. The bartender took one look at Andy as she happily smiled at Adam and Jay trying to persuade two brunettes to dance and were successful.

He put the drinks down and tapped Andy on the shoulder, "Aren't you Andrea Carson?" She nodded. "Oh, my god…" He then rushed towards the other tender and whispered something in her ear. The blonde bartenders eyes lit up and she walked over.

"You're Andy Carson?" The other woman gaped.

Andy smiled, "I think, or I've been living a lie my whole life." The other woman laughed. "Yes, I am. Care to share why you ask?"

"I-uh…Just….I knew your brother." Andy froze and felt her abdomen tighten with discomfort. "I know you don't want to talk about it and are wondering how I knew him but, Andrew liked to travel as you know and he came here a few times before the….accident." Andy nodded.

"That's actually kinda cool. Nice to meet you…?"

"Misty! Misty Falls but I'm not a hippy, my mother was." She smiled at Andy and returned to doing her job. Andy took a big gulp of her drink and took a deep breathe.

"Oh…That was…Unexpected." Oscar said sitting on a bar stool.

Andy nodded, "Psshh you're telling me. Come on let's dance!" She pulled both men's hands and John groaned.

"Andy I really really can't dance." She rolled her eyes.

"Total bullshit. I saw you on SmackDown doing pretty good moves and if you can do it on camera I'm more than sure you can do it now." She pulled his hands onto her hips and she put hers around his neck. "Just move to the beat." She swayed her hips to the loud guitar solo that blasted and John tried his best not to look at his feet and at her.

"Whoo!" She heard to her left and saw Jay dancing with the brunette and Randy wolf whistling. When she met the Viper's eyes she felt a twinge but ignored it and continued to rock to the beat. John had started to get the hang of it and now everyone was dancing with someone and the night progressed.

"Oh yeah!" Adam exclaimed as a familiar song came on. Andy smiled and sung along to I Made Out With A Rockstar by Kesha.

"I couldn't find someone to go with me

Last night to the show

So i went alone.

I was too young to get in so

I stood by the backdoor where the band

Goes in, that's when i saw him…" She turned her back to John Cena and pointed to Adam as the memory of the first time they had gone to a bar together came to mind.

"Oh my god,

Is that really you, ben?

I'd do anything to get in!" She turned back to John and returned to dancing with him. The superstar looked stunned at how she could do this with an injury. She's….Amazing, he thought as he listened to her perfect voice stay with the beat.

"So i made out with a Rockstar

Last night at the slow bar

I've given up on you high school boys.

But up on stage, his blue eyes can

See his willing fans.

He's like a god, he makes me weak.

And his pick of the night was me.

i made out with a Rockstar

Yeah, i made out with Rockstar

I made out with a Rockstar

Yeah, i made out with a Rockstar!" Andy traced his jaw and he shuddered. "Are you cold?" She asked, oblivious.

"Something like that." He muttered. The song ended and they all happily receded to a booth in a corner. Oscar was all but passed out from doing a semi-dancing jumping to the music; Jay was still talking to the brunette and Adam sat next to Andy with a wide smile.

"Andrea Carson you are the best!" He hugged her awkwardly from how they sat but she returned it.

"Any time!" She smiled and felt nice. Something fluttered inside her and she looked over to see Barbie and Randy heading over. Oh great, she thought numbly. Lost In Stereo by All Time Low came on and Andy rushed out of her seat as quickly as she could without hurting her ribs much. Andy danced a lone and enjoyed it. Random people started to dance around her and she felt enticed.

"She's trouble in a tank top

Pretty little time bomb, blowin' up

Take you down, living in the radio

Lost in the stereo's sound," She smiled as she realized she was wearing a black tank top. She could hear three guys laughter as she danced in the crowded mush.

"She's dancing alone

I'm ready to go but she's so

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo," She started to move to hear own beat and could see Oscar jacked up on something bouncing again.

"She's out of control, so beautiful

In stereo, lost in stereo

And I've been waiting for so long

But she'll never know

I'm losing hope 'cause she's so

Lost in stereo, lost in stereo!" She felt someone come up behind her and felt strong arms around her waist. Beautiful blues' looked down at her and she felt a little smaller.

"And I'm just like cellophane

'Cause she sees right through me

I know she's glitter and gold

And that's just the price I pay

When I don't even know her name

She's slipping away." Andy moved away and took John's hand and he started to spin her in place. Everyone was hyped up and dancing. Oscar was bouncing off the walls with adrenaline and Adam looked like the happiest man alive.

"Andy." She looked up at John and smiled. "Andy…I…I think I…" But she just laughed. "What?" She smiled.

"Nothing!" She said over the loud music. "I'm just…Happy! For once in a long time." She wrapped her arms around his neck and winced a little at her side. John held onto her and smiled into her hair.

"Hey!" They both looked over to Jay as he and the brunette held up shot glasses. Oscar was sitting on a barstool and looked ready to pass out. "Here is to Adam Copeland! Or otherwise known as Edge, the Rated R Superstar!"

"May he have a happy retirement!" Andy tried to yell over the music. They all hugged Adam at once, all but Randy and Barbie.

Review!


	9. A Challenge Note!

Okay so I kinda have a challenge for any readers!

This has been in my head since I made John and Andy get together. If anyone knows how to make a video, well this challenge is for you. My idea is to see who can make a video for Falling On up to chapter 8. So in other words; Andy as Randy's apprentice, her and Jay and Adam's friendship, and her and John getting together finally. Oh and when Kelly hurt Andy if you all can. So before I say any further, some have messaged me asking who the pic is for Andy. Well it's Amy Lee from Evanescence so I don't think making the video will be hard. Please do this if you can!

**_LoVeS,_**

**_RJ_**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter.9

April 15th

As Alberto del Rio drove out in his car, Andy watched from her spot almost in tears. Her best friend would be officially leaving and it was all she could do to not scream and cry. Del Rio's speech went on for what seemed like hours, until Theodore Long came out. She liked the old man, he reminded her of her father.

"Our main event tonight, a twenty man battle royal!" She smiled and went back to looking for the person she wanted to see the most. She walked- almost skipped- to the Superstars locker room. She almost ran smack into Glen, if he hadn't stopped her by her arms.

"Hey, you okay there?" She looked up at the giant and nodded. "Then why the skipping and jumping around? Y'know Easter isn't for another two weeks right?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes I do. And for your information it is an almost good day." She put her hands on her hips.

The big red monster nodded, "Aside from your ribs and Adam leaving." She nodded and said bye as he walked on. Oscar bounded out after him and stopped her fully.

"Are you really thinking of going in there, Niña?" She crossed her arms.

"No, Oscar, I would never do such a thing." They both smiled at each other.

"I really would not go in there right now, and Adam I am pretty sure isn't in there either. Nor is your blonde lover." She smacked his arm and rolled her eyes. "Now that is just mean."

She smiled, "Go get ready for your match superstar."

Andy paced as she listened to the screaming crowd. Adam's goodbye montage came on and she bit back tears. She watched as he walked down the corridor and was welcomed by clapping…And the Big Red Monster, who shook his hand. He smiled at her and she gave a half one. A commercial came on quickly and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"You can't go." She whispered and fought tears.

"Maybe you'll get lucky and I won't have to." She smiled and they hugged for a few minutes. "Hey, remember I'm still sticking around for a few more weeks. I'll just be another fan in the crowd this time." She smiled and let him go as his que came. He walked out and the crowd was going crazier than they had ever had. She watched along with Jay, who came up behind her two minutes after Adam had went out. A few more superstars, including Glen, Oscar, Drew, and Rosa, watched with them.

Adam smiled at the crowd and they all clapped. "I will never get tired of that." He looked down, "For those of you who may have missed it, I am being forced to retire." The crowd booed and Andy had to agree. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and looked up at John. He gave her a knowing look and she smiled. As Adam recalled some of his infamous matches, the crowd of superstars backstage laughed. "No matter what, every time that I was going into a match like….No matter what, when I came down with my music playing, which I may be biased, is the coolest music in the WWE," They all agreed. He went on and then the fun part was soon to come. The crowd chanted, 'Thank you Edge' and the Rated R Superstar declared he was going to do his entrance one more time. Andy was all but jumping if John wasn't holding onto her. AlterBridge blasted the familiar song and fireworks came at Adam's command. As Booker T and Michael Cole said how worthy Adam was, Andy got ready. John handed her the shirt she was going to wear, willingly for once. She slipped it over her attire and waited until he had finished explaining the probability of the ladder match. Just thinking of that outcome made Andy winced. "I'm not much of a suit guy but I thought if I was going out, might as well go out in style." She laughed and waited a few more minutes. Adam pointed out his mother and complimented her. 'Thank you Mom' the crowd chanted and Adam went on. Her que came when Adam out the WWE World Heavy Weight Championship on the mat.

"Hey Edge," She said walking out holding a mic, "Mind if I say something?" He looked at her and smiled. "I am really sorry for interrupting but there is just one thing I hafta say." She walked in the light more and the spotlight shone on her 'Edgehead' shirt. "You have inspired so many young superstars like myself and I think you deserve so much more than just beating Del Rio." The crowd laughed and clapped. "So how many of you think we should thank him properly?" The crowd clapped. "Thank you Edge, thank you Edge." The crowd joined in as Andy put down her mic and walked towards the mat. She climbed in and they embraced.

"Thank you." He whispered and she nodded. They both walked out together and the crowd cheered.

"For once, I agree with Carson." Michael Cole said clapping along. Only a few minutes later, was Barbie, Kelly Kelly, and Layla's match. The blonde hadn't spoken even a syllable to Andy and she's rather keep it that way. As Barbie made her way to the ring, Andy couldn't help feel sorry for her competitor. Layla and Michelle walked out together but after a three count, Michelle seemed to no longer want to work with Layla. Andy couldn't help but smile as the dynamic duo was crumbling. She didn't have much to do for a few more minutes and was feeling tired more than everything.

A recap of WrestleMania came and the other superstars commenting on the Undertaker and Triple H's match. Andy smiled at Bug Show's comment.

"Zeus and Hades fighting on Mt. Olympus." She watched the clips and flinched some as Triple H grabbed a sledgehammer. But he ended up in The Hells Gate. The pain on her idol's face was obvious and she could feel her stomach sink a little when he didn't get up. She hadn't been able to attend nor watch WrestleMania because of having to go through training with Eve.

Speaking of the Diva, Eve walked up behind Andy and the two shared a smile. "So how is Ms. Carson right now?" Andy laughed and rolled her eyes as they walked to an empty bench.

She ran her hand through her hair, "If only I could make up my mind about things." She sighed and the older Diva looked at her skeptically. "I still have an opportunity to take a break because of my injury, or I can continue and have checkups every week for it, or –and I really think I am going to consider this- agree to almost any plot/sketch they want me to do to avoid further injury." Eve nodded and took the new Divas hand.

"Do what you want, but not now since your lover is heading this way." Andy looked up to John Cena and swatted Eve's hand. "Don't be cruel."

"Yeah, yeah." She stood and walked to John. "Hey." He smiled down at her.

"And how are you, this fine evening?"

She shrugged, "You should be in the match." She nodded to the ongoing match. The Twenty Man Battle Royal continued and she watched Jay get brutalized. Paul (Big Show) eliminated Ezekiel Jackson and himself in one move. As she watched she couldn't help but hope Jay won. She yawned into her arm and blinked.

"Tired?" She nodded. "Hmm….Do you think you have to for the whole thing?" She thought for a minute.

"Yeah I guess moral support and all." They both sighed and watched the one going match. It came down to the final two and Jay quickly won. Andy would have jumped up when he walked back up the ramp but she was too tired and half asleep. She barely noticed when he and Adam embraced her.

Review!


	11. Chapter 10

To keep up with the weeks, I have skipped a few episodes to the Draft. Sorry for the huge time jump, but I can't fall behind even if that means skipping.

Chapter.10

April 25th

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Andy kept rushing over and over and the RAW came closer and closer. She was shaking in her boots, literally. She couldn't stop as she stood in one of the many corridors in the huge Epicenter of Rayleigh, North Carolina. She stayed hidden there wearing a SmackDown shirt over her tank top. She didn't want to be at SmackDown anymore now that Adam had left but didn't say much since Oscar and Jay were still there. But she'd rather be on RAW with John Cena.

"Hey." She jumped and almost hit her head on the low ceiling. "You okay?" She nodded and accepted the hug from her lover.

She nodded and let go after a few seconds, "Just a little jittery. I don't know who'll win, that's something no one told me, and don't know if I'm going to get picked." She sighed and they both leaned against the wall and waited in peaceful silence for the show to begin. John wore his red RAW t-shirt and she thought it was funny how the two companies were somehow intertwined because of them. "What do you think will happen?" She tried breaking the silence.

He seemed to think for a minute. "Oscar and Jay will be drafted to RAW as will you my dear," She kissed his cheek, "And Randy will go to SmackDown happily leaving us alone." She smiled and they both sat on the floor and waited more and more. No one bothered them in the blissfulness until about twenty minutes later.

"You go with me." Andy was grabbed and pulled up from the floor by one of her best friends, Jay, as John watched with a smirk on his face.

"What gives!" She tried to stop but he wouldn't budge. "Can I at least walk on my own?" She laughed.

Jay sighed with fake exasperation, "Fine." He smiled and stopped dragging her. "You want to be late again?" Oh shit, she thought and they both started in a jog. They had to run practically across the arena to get the where the filming was. She was shocked when John was already there smiling at there. She would have to ask him how he did that later.

"Live in 3, 2, 1…" A producer said and a camera went on. It shone on the ongoing match for which company would have the first draft pick. As the men were eliminated one by one, it came down to three and soon there were only two. Big show and Kofi Kingston. Both from SmackDown. Andy cheered along with the rest of the roster and even more when John Cena was picked. The RAW roster was in shock and Michael Cole was sputtering as John went out and accepted his SmackDown shirt. Andy was smiling like crazy and Christian came behind her and hugged her. As it cut to a commercial, and John returned to where the SD roster was, Andy bounded over to him and hugged him, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Didn't predict that did you?" She whispered as he returned her embrace chuckling. They both let go and retreated to the side assigned to SD. Eve waved Andy to the RAW section and she happily walked over, a single blue dot in a sea of red.

"That is so amazing!" The ex-Divas champion smiled and both women chatted for a while. All the while, Randy was glaring at Jay and Adam as the men sat and both stared at Andy.

"I wonder what Randy's problem is." Jay muttered finally noticing the ice blue eyed Viper. John looked at the man in red and felt a little smug.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." All three men had a glare off as Andy walked back over to Jay and John. She sat between them and they waited for the commercial to come to an end. John had to leave to do his interview and the other two SmackDown stars wished him luck.

Andy turned to Jay as soon as he left, "What were you three doing?" She demanded. "And no saying 'nothing' because I know for a fact that is total bull." Jay told her that he and John were having a glare off with Randy for a reason they didn't know. Andy quickly looked at Randy giving him a 'look' then watched as Layla and Eve went at it. This match was two spots and Andy crossed her fingers that SmackDown won. Oh she should have held her faith somewhere else. RAW won and her heart thudded to an almost stop when they announced Oscar, Rey Mysterio, going to RAW.

"The second pick for RAW will be announced after the next match!" Josh Mathews announced and Andy let out a breathe of relief. She watched her other best friend take his RAW shirt and praise the crowd. She hugged him tenderly when he walked back to the two areas.

"Man, I was hoping to stay with you guys'." Oscar sounded truly disappointed and Andy held onto his hand throughout the commercial and the next match. Which was Kofi Kingston versus Sheamus. Jerry Lawler was explaining on how John Cena got drafted to SD then in another second Rey Mysterio was on RAW and how nothing was going to be expected. Andy defiantly agreed with that. The match was a 50/50 one. Sheamus and Kofi kept switching the upper hand and Andy was bouncing in her seat with anticipation. But of course Kofi never let anyone down and one the pick. RAW's second pick still needed to be announced.

"Andy you need to go to curtain." A producer rushed her off and she froze realizing what that meant. A tear threatened to escape but she shook off her nerves.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, joining the RAW roster, Andy Carson!" Forsaken played and she did all she would normally do in any entrance. She was thrown a RAW t-shirts and after a fake examination, slipped in on over her head and the fans cheered happily. Backstage she felt herself tremble but sucked it up. This meant that she and John would have a harder time seeing each other especially since Extreme Rules was coming up. Hey, at least she had Oscar, right? "And to SmackDown….Randy Orton!" The Viper walked past her and she felt a chill. Arms wrapped around her and she didn't move, only buried her head in her embracers shoulder. She recognized the smell of natural musk and sweat and relaxed a little more. Surprising everyone around them, Adam Copeland and Andy walked to back to the roster area. Andy sighed and sat on the RAW side next to Eve and the Bella Twins. Nikki tried to apologize for injuring her further a few weeks ago but Andy told her it was nothing and she only needed another week till she fully recovered. The commercial aired and ended and Andy busied herself by talking to her #1 best friend.

"What are you doing here, Adam?" He sat in a seat behind her, hidden from the cameras. "I mean I am so excited you're here

. and all but aren't you suppose to be back in Toronto?" (That's where Edge's from right?)

He ran a hand through his still long hair, "Yeah but I thought maybe I should come to this RAW and root you on." He picked at her shirt. "Reds not really your color though. You're more of a…mix I guess. Purple. Huh, you should be the only one who can go back and forth." He finished just in time for them to hear Randy Orton win his match against Dolph Ziggler. The draft pick was interrupted by CM Punk and they tuned out the other RAW star. "I still don't get Phil." Adam muttered as he and Andy made their way to where John and Jay sat talking with Oscar. Andy shook her head and the three men looked at her with sorrow eyes.

"Sorry, Andrea." Jay gave her a hug and she shrugged under his grip.

John gave her a look, "Andrea?" She nodded warily.

"What'd you think Andy was short for?" She laughed and rolled her eyes. "My full name is actually pretty long, it's-,"

The two Canadians cut her off along with Oscar, "Andrea Maria Gabriella Carson-Alvarez." She glared at the three as they smiled in unison.

"That is pretty long." John muttered and they all turned to the jumbo screen as another one of the Edge/ Christian/ Del Rio commercials came on.

"Your best match was probably the ladder match when you speared off the ladder and landed on those tacks." Andy nudged Adam and he nodded in agreement. A commercial for _Fast and Furious 5_ came and Andy couldn't wait to see it.

Sin Cara and Mark Henry soon were drafted to SD and another match for two picks came with Wade Barrett and Rey Mysterio. Andy hadn't even noticed her small friend disappear from her side. She couldn't help though but sing along to The Corre's theme; when three sets of eyes settled on her she gave them an innocent look, "What? I like the song, not them." Soon they watched at their friend was beaten and loosing quickly. RAW seemed to be losing until Oscar rebutted and quickly gained an upper. They kept switching and Oscar was sure to win at one point just as Andy thought. He did and the picks shone as everyone waited anxiously. Andy froze and smiled as her favorite giant came on. They hadn't talked in a few weeks and she felt a little better now that she had another friend on her side. The other draft started and Andy was bouncing in her boots again as she waited. Paul (Big Show) came up to her and smiled down at her but that soon changed as the draft showed Alberto Del Rio joining RAW. Andy hung her head and the Giant tried to cheer her up by picking her up.

"Come on, it's not going to be _that_ bad." He lifted a bit higher and got a smile out of her.

"Couldn't be when I'm four feet off the ground." They laughed and he set her back down. The screen showed Del Ro arguing with Ricardo and his rookie. Now she felt a little smug.

To a lot of Superstars and Divas surprise, Teddy Long came out and Andy let out a breathe trying to decide whether or not this was a good thing. As he made his way out, John gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and she flushed. Jay made kissy faces at them as he followed the other SD superstar. But she had to gulp when Mark Henry walked by with a death face. This was Andy's only hope for a miracle match and she had her fingers crossed. Very soon RAW was winning and she was shaking a little as Del Rio beat the crap out of Jay, who soon came back with a slap. Adam sat with her still in the shadows, and tried to stabilize her as she kept bouncing in her seat. RAW won and Andy felt a tiny bit of her hope still flicker in her like a flame.

"Oh my god!" Jerry Lawler was in astonishment. "John Cena is going back to RAW!" The four men, Del Rio, The Miz, Alex Riley and CM Punk, all watched in utter horror. Andy was smiling like an idiot and Adam picked her up and spun her. She smiled happily and against her better judgment went out to the ramp and out into the arena. (A/N: Yes I know this probably would have never happened if it were real but hehe my story!) As she walked out she saw the man she loved take out the last two men and his theme play. The fans went insane as they saw her and pointed at her. John looked at where the points were directed; he smiled at Andy and helped her into the ring before pulling her close. She smiled and he dipped her into a very passionate kiss. Andy felt every single cell in her body and soul come alive and wanted nothing more than to enjoy the moment except for the fans. It felt like the arena was pulsing with fans as they cheered and Andy felt nothing negative. Except for one single person backstage who was contemplating his revenge.

_**Review!**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Um…so….I kinda skipped to last week's RAW since I couldn't keep up and I'm sure no one wants me to drabble on. Here is chapter 11 of Falling On!**

Chapter.11

May 30th Omaha, Nebraska

"I seriously think Truth has gone insane." Andy mumbled as she, John and Oscar watched his path of destruction and insane.

"Not only that, you aren't the one he's pissed at." John grabbed the WWE Championship and went to the ramp. Andy stood and walked to his side.

She kissed his cheek, "Good luck." He smiled and went walking, almost strutting, out. "What the hell is a 'little Jimmy'?" She muttered as she took her seat back next to Oscar. "So wrestling superstar that make my top 5, what shall we do?" The older man smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. My match isn't for a while. Niña what do you suggest?" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Y'know, you still haven't called your mother back." She froze.

Her breathe was a little quick. "So? I'm going to see her in a few days anyway…" They would be in her hometown soon and she promised her mother a visit. But her father and sister…

As if he could read her mind, "Worried about your sister and dad?" She nodded and they sat in silence. Andy couldn't help but get over the fact that last week could have cost her, her career with her little scene with John. Thank god the General Manager had some mercy.  
>Have you visited or called Paul yet?" She nodded as he referred to the Big Show. "And…?"<p>

She sighed, "And he won't be back for a few months so Glen's kinda on his own with Alberto and all. God how could someone do that?" She felt her anger boil a little as said superstar came on. John had passed her and gave her a quick peck before disappearing down a hall. "I'm gonna go get ready." She got up and left Oscar with a wave. All she had to do was be ready for the Divas match, even though she wasn't in it. She passed by Bree and Nikki. She had gained some respect from the Divas after her rib injury and they nodded in unison. Andy's ribs had healed two weeks ago and she had worked on getting stronger again. But she had also agreed to do almost any skit or plotline so she wouldn't get further hurt. She waited as The Bellas tried to intimidate Kelly Kelly and Eve as the two Divas made it down the ring. The match quickly started and Eve started to get her butt whooped. "Twin Magic? Magic my ass." Andy got ready to help as Eve was being tormented. When both Bellas started to beat the older Diva, Andy had enough. She ran out onto the ramp and ring as Eve barely tagged in Kelly. Both twins stopped and Kelly soon got the upper hand. Bree and Nikki tried to switch again but Andy rushed and pulled one of the twins' leg before she could switch. The twin, who she realized was Bree, starred wide.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" She screeched but Andy refused to answer. There were a few fans who chanted her name but Andy wasn't here for that. Kelly soon pinned Nikki and looked at Andy.

"I'm sorry." Might as well be the better person, Andy thought. She watched as the blonde Diva held out a hand and helped Andy into the ring. "I am sorry for whatever I did." Andy said again and the other Diva nodded.

"What is Andy doing out here?" Jerry said and Kelly's music stopped; she was handed a mic and spoke.

"Andy, you just said you're sorry and don't know why." The audience chanted their 'what'. "Andy what I have to say to you is…You shouldn't be. After what I did to you, I thought I was happy and could see you no longer as competition. But that feeling never came as I watched you these past few weeks. I'm not saying you don't deserve an apology; you do." The blonde stepped closer so they were only a foot apart. "But I can't give you one. After seeing what you and John Cena did last week, I can't make myself do that. So before you go and make a big speech or walk off I want you to know something. No matter who is in your corner, it's only you and your opponent." With that Kelly dropped the mic and rolled out of the ring.

"Now wait a second." Andy had picked up the discarded mic and was slowly climbing out of the ring. "Kelly, whatever I did, I am sorry for it. No I am not just saying this and believe me, the second you caused four of my ribs to break, I realized it was only ever you and your competitor." Again another 'what' from the crowd. Andy was only a few feet away from Kelly; the blonde waited. "No you don't have to give an apology because it doesn't matter to me. What I want you to know is, just like most of the Divas here, I don't scare easily." Andy walked pass the Diva and up the ramp. Forsaken played and she wiped the sweat from her forehead backstage. Next Oscar would be going against Phil and she waited for her best friend to go out. She wasn't feeling into the match of Michael Cole babbling on so she wandered around. She hadn't noticed, but she had wandered far and was soon back at the spot she'd started in. She kept her eyes down and bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" She met the eyes of the older woman and felt herself tremble. "Kharma."

"Andy, and how are you today?" Andy smiled and hugged the woman. "Thank you."

Andy smiled, "I haven't even said congratulations yet. Oh I can't believe you're already leaving; even if it's only for a year. Should I murder JR for you as well?"

Kharma smiled. "It's alright. But I'm counting on you now." The older Diva walked off and went to the ramp and ring. She really was depending on Andy at the moment and Andy had to help considering Kharma hadn't gone after her yet. Andy watched as her new friend explained her Japan life and training skills. Andy got ready as the Twin Torments went out dissing Kharma. Andy felt the horror in her grow as she remembered she wouldn't be able to have the same dream Kharma had. Andy wiped away her tears and ran out.

"Looks aside, you're as big as a blimp." Andy knocked both Divas on the head. Bree fell while Nikki scrambled away.

"In one year," Kharma said as Andy grabbed Nikki and knocked her to the ground as well. "You both are still here. 'Cause I have a new dream, but until next Andy Carson here will be fulfilling some of that dream." Andy smiled down at the twins and helped Kharma out of the ring. They walked off and Andy felt a small amount of pleasure.

******Later******

Andy was back in the Divas locker room by her things, crying her eyes out. Helping Kharma was nice but it made everything a little harder. She had her knees to her chest and her arms over her head. She didn't even hear anyone come in.

"Hey Andy, you in here?" Andy looked up at the familiar voice and felt like her eyes were almost all cried out. "What happened to you?" She shook her head and stood in front of her former 'master'.

"Why are you here?" She wiped her eyes and tried to slow her drumming heartbeat.

Randy didn't move. "Barbie wanted me here for something and here I am. What happened? Did John do something? Adam? Jay? Did Barbie do something?" She shook her head vigorously.

"They had nothing to do with it. Something tonight just brought back horrible memories." Randy caught on all too quick.

"With Kharma right?" She nodded. "Was it the whole baby thing?" She didn't reply in any way and felt a new set of tears come on.

"Y-you shouldn't be in here y'know. Divas Locker room and all." She tried to walk pass him but he grabbed onto her wrist. "Please let me go."

"Not until you explain what's wrong." She tried to sigh but it came as strangled sob. Randy was quick and smart and knew it almost immediately. "Babies? And being a mother as everyone woman's dream…You can't have kids, can you?" She let the tears fall and almost crumpled onto the ground if Randy hadn't caught her. "Oh god, I am so sorry." She cried as he held her. Soon she heard footsteps.

"What happened?" A booming voice all but yelled. "Orton! What did you do?" John Cena came storming into the locker room and took Andy from Randy.

"He didn't do any-," She didn't get a chance to finish.

"I swear if you did anything to her." John held onto Andy but wouldn't hear her protest.

Randy felt a wave of anger pass over him. "I didn't do a damn thing. Ask her why she's crying instead of assuming Cena." Randy stalked off leaving the couple alone.

"What did he do?" John looked down at Andy as she tried to get ahold of herself. "Andrea please answer me." He'd never called her that, only Jay and Adam did.

She stood with his help. "Randy didn't do anything. It's…it's my fault. John I have to tell you something but later." She pulled him along. "Go get ready for Truth." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "I'll be out soon."

John wasn't convinced. "You will tell me later." She nodded and watched him leave. He and R-Truth started their match only five minutes late and Andy finally got herself together. Andy stood aside literally behind the jumbo screen. Soon Truth won and left the ring with a count out. John could see her from her post and she gave a gentle smile. He nodded and Truth passed her and to the family he'd been tormenting earlier. He still went on about 'Jimmies' and Andy almost felt like doing her job sooner. As soon as Truth splashed the soda onto the father, he started to run her way. A few people noticed her and she made a 'shush' movement before grabbing a folded steel chair. Truth ran right into it and he was knocked out cold.

"Hey Truth!" Andy spoke into the mic she had. She moved her hand in front of her face. "You can't see me, and that's the truth!" She dumped a soda can onto him and smiled. She watched as John helped the man and walked over. The crowd cheered and she smiled.

****Later****

"So are you going to tell me?" Andy froze as John finally asked. They were staying at the same hotel and were at the moment, in her room sitting on the bed with a random show on. She felt the emotions swell in her.

"I'm sure Oscar has told you about my family and only my mom wanting anything to do with me." John nodded having heard the story. "There's a reason why." She stopped before she broke down again.

"It's okay." John could see the terror all over her face. "I don't have to know now. It can wait." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

She shook her head. "No it can't. What Oscar didn't tell you is, I had a brother. His name is-was Andrew Gabriel Alvarez. He was the closest thing to loving a man I had felt at the time. And I killed him." She put her head in her hands. John was in utter shock. "Before you say anything let me explain and then I'll tell you why I was crying with Randy…"

DUN-DUN-DUN! Review and another chapter will be ready soon!


	13. Chapter 12

What you've all been waiting for! P.s. Very short chapter and Andy will not be in 5/30's RAW.

_Previously_

_She put her head in her hands. John was in utter shock. "Before you say anything let me explain and then I'll tell you why I was crying with Randy…"_

Chapter 12

"When I was sixteen and Andrew was eleven we were going to this amusement park for his birthday. Him and I had a fight because I was sick that day and didn't want to go but did anyway. He seemed to forget about the fight and our parents let us go off by ourselves while they stayed with our sister, Sarah. She's the middle child and didn't like big rides that we loved. So my brother and I went on everything probably ten times. But then I started to get sick on a rollercoaster so our parents took us home early." Andy's breathing hitched as the memories flashed into her head. John didn't know what to say as she relayed on the day of the accident and the horrible memories. "On the drive back it started raining and my father was driving. I had stopped feeling sick and my brother got furious and he and I had a full blown fight. Andrew yelled and screamed and I did back. Oh god that's the last thing he remembered me by…" She felt tears trickle down her face. "And my dad stopped the car on the side of the road and told him and I to switch places since I had my driver's license and when we were halfway home it started to pour rain and I felt a little sick again. I should've stopped the car and had my mom drive instead of going on. W-when I started to feel worse a semi was coming down the opposite way and my vision blurred and I don't know what happened. The wheel stalled and then we were swerving down the highway and we hit the side of the semi. Andrew was on that side along with my mom." Sobs racked her body and she shook like she had when they hit the truck. Andy felt like she was right there in the van again feeling the wheel stop suddenly and the impact of being thrown from her seat. "The driver from the semi was fine and helped my sister and my dad out but my mom, Andrew and I were almost crushed. I-I didn't even get to say one word. My brother….He had started to crawl out. He was always the fighter not me. My mom was barely conscious. Andrew managed to get himself out but there was blood everywhere and he made it to me before collapsing. H-h-his body was limp but he starred at me the whole time. I got out but one of my arms was crushed and it hurt like hell." She pointed out a scar on her left arm that she usually covered with her long sleeve. It went from her underarm to her wrist. "Andrew…He had crawled towards me and I held him." She looked John directly in the eye. "I held my brother as he slowly died. Oh god he must've been in so much pain…Then he told me the same damn thing Jay and Adam always told me and he had from the moment he knew how to talk or understood the WWE. He said 'Andy, please please please be in WWE for me.' Do you know how much that hurt knowing he'd never be in it? Knowing that my brother, the one who _wanted_ to be a wrestler wasn't even going to make it see that years WrestleMania?" Her eyes stung as she started to feel the anger she had kept inside. That was the end of her story and John realized it when she stood up. Her body trembled and her legs were practically jelly. She fell to her knees by the closet but made no move to get up. Instead she pulled out her duffel bag and something inside. "I was supposed to give him this for his birthday." She held the picture frame in her hands. "We'd attended the SmackDown before that week and I had gotten him Triple H's signature." The photo was of Andrew, her and Hunter (Triple H) all together. Hunter had signed it when Andrew went back to his seat but Andy had gotten it for him. "He didn't even know about it." John walked slowly towards her looking at her like she might shatter into a million pieces. He sat on the floor next to her.

"The way I see it," He swallowed the lump in his throat, "it wasn't your fault. You were sick and knew it but didn't wasn't any other problems on your brothers birthday. You were thinking of him. It wasn't your fault and the wheel stalled not you. It was the car not you." Andy knew that already but still blamed herself. She had been the driver and lost control. John wrapped his arms around Andy and held her paralyzed body. "Andy I won't and never will judge you. Sure I'll think something you do is insane but that's just who you are. And I love you for it." She finally snapped out of her mind and wrapped her arms around John's neck. He felt like a small haven that she would want forever. Only if this feeling of dread and hate for herself would leave.

"There's one more thing…" She couldn't look at him and brought her feet to her chest. John took her hand. "John this is the reason why I was crying with Randy…" She felt her insides twist into a huge knot and slowly tighten. She hadn't told anyone this, only her mother who knew before she did.

"Andy, did you not hear what I just said? You could be a mutant who shoots lasers from your eyes or turns green like in the X-Men, I couldn't care because I love you." This only made it worse. Tears streamed down her face.

"John, I can't have kids." She said it so quickly but John heard every word. He froze slightly. "When the accident happened, one of legs was crushed too. It shattered and bone was crushed and misplaced. There was also heavy blood flow and it damaged one of my kidneys and my um….ovaries. When I got the hospital the doctors had to take out the damaged kidney and remove my ovaries. I was only sixteen and was told I could never have a kid, what I always wanted. John that killed me even more and just added to losing Andrew." John's expression was bleak and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Please say something." He almost did but closed his mouth after thinking about it.

Instead he wrapped his arms around her. "Andre Carson-Alvarez, I love you the way you are, damaged, broken and shattered if that's what you are."

Review?


	14. Chapter 13

_So I know I've been absent for a while and I have no excuse. Hope you guys like what I have in store!_

**Chapter.13**

**June 6****th, **

**Richmond, Virginia**

Andrea felt her pulse quicken. The only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat thrumming in her head. It was all black in every direction. She felt numb, cold, and on the verge of breaking. Then something to her right made her scream. Bloody like the last time she'd seen him, Andrew was looking her in the eyes almost pleading. "Why did you do it, Andy? Why?"

"No!" She screamed and felt herself falling. She woke up, her eyes meeting the floor of her hotel room. She could feel her throat tighten as she fought to breathe. She gasped and choked as she sat up. Her stomach turned at the memory that kept coming back. "Andrew…" She moaned with tears streaming down her face. Alone in the dark room, the feeling she always kept locked away in the depths of her mind was finally coming out making her feel almost insane. "I didn't do it…I didn't…" She pulled her knees to her chest. At 3:54 a.m. Andy Carson cried her eyes out. She didn't sleep the rest of the night even though RAW was that day.

*****Arena*****

She felt like utter crap and she looked like it too. Andy's eyes felt sore from crying last night and her chest more hallowed than before. No one had approached her yet and she was thankful for that. In the middle of trying to gather her thoughts, she heard someone walk into the Divas locker room. In walked Barbie Blank. _Just my luck_, Andy thought as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh uh…Sorry." Barbie started to walk out but Andy shook her head. "Um…I know we aren't on good terms but I heard someone sniffling. Guess it was you…?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, I just had a bad night." Andy stood and stretched. Her limbs cracked at the movement making popping noises. She pulled her arms over her head and watched warily as Barbie continued to stare at her. Andy was in her wrestling attire:" cut off long sleeve, black shorts, black knee high socks, gloves and her boots. What was Barbie starring at? "Did you need anything? We aren't on the best of terms remember and it isn't nice to stare." She said through a yawn.

Barbie shook her head as if coming out of a thought. "Oh yeah sorry…Um, nice tattoo." Andy froze. She'd forgotten about the symbol on her right hip. The symbol, a sun with no center and black ink, was for her brother. She got it when she was 18 and it was just below her waist line so she thought no one would notice. Unless she stretched like she did a minute ago.

"Thanks…I have one more if you wanna see." She meant for it to be joking but when she saw Barbie's face she could tell she thought she was serious. "I'm kidding. I'm not going to strip for you or anything. It's on my ankle smart one." Barbie finally let out a sigh and small smile.

"Look, I don't want us to be enemies or anything like that. I got jealous because you seemed closer to Randy then anyone here; I didn't mean for your ribs to break or for you to even get hurt. I didn't know I put so much force into that spear and when John came out to help you, it made me even more jealous. I was, and still kinda am, use to being the youngest Diva and having the Superstars around me. I'm sorry." Andy gaped. She didn't anticipate an apology and felt a shock run through her.

She blinked. "Oh um…Thanks. I'm sorry for pulling all those stunts before. I know I was being cocky but I didn't get how serious this all was until a few weeks ago. Um…I hafta go. Sorry Barbie." She moved around the blonde Diva before she the new set of tears could show. Why was she so emotional all of a sudden? The hallow feeling in her chest felt like it was growing and spreading throughout her body. She stopped when she made it to the big flat screen where Divas and Superstars crowded. She stuck to the back on a bench and just in time to hear 'Big Andy' win Tough Enough. _Great_, she thought, _another Andy_. She felt someone hovering over her but didn't acknowledge them.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She looked up to meet the face of none other than Mike Mizanin. Andy rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Miz?" She turned away from him and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her arm on them.

"Oh nothing…" She looked up at him as he towered over her. She cocked and eyebrow. "What can't I be a little nice to my enemy's lover?" She had a disgusted look on her face.

"Mike, if you have an ounce of smart in you then you'd leave." She heard him scoff but he didn't move. "Your funeral." She muttered. There was a cough of someone clearing their throat behind Miz. He turned with a smirk on his face but it vanished when he met the glare of John Cena. "Told you." Andy said listening into the screen as R-Truth came out to the arena in a confederate uniform. "That Jackass is gonna get wiped by my mom." She said with a small smile as she remembered who was in the audience. "I'd leave if I were you." She didn't look at Miz or John but the younger male did so. John sat next to her with a sigh, championship in his lap.

"What's wrong?" Was the first thing out of his mouth. Andy didn't respond and let off a small smile as Alex Riley went out after Miz's rant. John left quickly as his music queued and strapped his belt to his waist. Andy tried to center her mind on her boyfriend but couldn't stay focused. It wasn't until someone touched her shoulder that she finally came out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hey." She looked up at the one person she hadn't seen in months. Her mother stood beside her smiling with the utter most pride. Andy stood and smiled down at her mother. She had inherited her father's height but her mother's features. "How've you been?" She asked hugging the elderly woman.

Smiling her mother responded, "Happy now that I can see you. My god Andrea is it so terrible to pick up a phone a call? I hafta get tickets, which were almost sold out, and backstage passes and go through security just to see my daughter! You would think I was going to see Michael Jackson personally!" Andy smiled as her mother went on. Marlene Cleo Carson-Alvarez was about 5' 6" with chestnut colored hair and matching ember eyes that Andy inherited.

"Are they here?" Andy said after a moment referring to her sister and father. Her mother shook her head. "Figures a-," her mother cut her off.

"But John-Wayne is here." Andy's eyes almost bugged out of her head. Her cousin, John-Wayne Jr. was here? She hadn't seen him in over two years. "He's actually trying to get autographs at the moment." Marlene pointed to where a guy in a black t-shirt and jeans was talking to Rey Mysterio. She moved away from her mother and ran to the man she missed.

"What-ah! Andy!" John-Wayne, better called Junior or June, exclaimed as Andy jumped onto his back almost throwing him to the ground. Rey laughed at the family exchange. "Damn it Oscar why didn't you tell me she was right behind me?" The shorter man shrugged still smiling.

"I can't believe you're here!" Andy exclaimed as her older cousin hugged her and spun her as Jay and Adam did. "I haven't seen you since…Well since you up and decided to go enter the military and was sent to Iraq. Do you know how much me and Sarah missed you, June?" She babbled after he put her down.

"Oh shut up. Listen to your boyfriend," he drug out the word, "right now." He pointed to the flat screen and the cousins watched.

"A lot has happened so let me catch you all up to speed and give you a quick recap." John Cena said in the ring. "Mr. McMahon is out of patience, Miz is out of excuses, A-Ry well he's out for vengeance, Steve Austin is almost out of bear and R-Truth is outta his mind." He went on and Andy smiled slightly.

"You can really pick 'em, Andrea." Jr. said as John kept on. "Seems…down to earth-ish and funny." Andy swatted the older boy's arm. "What'd I say?" She rolled her eyes. Her mom and Oscar excused themselves and Andy led Jr. around the group of Superstars and to a secluded spot.

"I demand an explanation as to why you haven't answered my letters." She said as they sat on a bench.

"And I demand to know why are you dating Cena? And where the hell are Jay and Adam?" Andy gritted her teeth. "Never mind I know Adam retired. He called me the day I got back." Andy ruffled her cousin's cropped hair.

"When did you get back anyway?" She said tugging her shirt down slightly.

Jr. thought. "About a month ago; now why are you dating Cena and when did this happen?" Andy rolled her eyes.

"Couple months ago and I don't know why. I like him…A lot but I don't know." She sighed and twirled a lock of her hair.

Jr. rolled his eyes. "So…When do you go on?" He couldn't wait to see him cousin live in action. Andy shrugged.

"I'm not doing a match until the Divas. Beth got injured doing something earlier so I'm filling in with Barbie. Then I have something with Punk." She recited with a yawn. Jr. put an arm over his cousin and they sat there for a while.

Their peaceful silence was broken when footsteps were heard to their right. Andy didn't move as she closed her eyes but Jr. moved slightly. "What?" She opened her eyes and looked at a terrified Jr. She looked over to see John watching them. "You face guns and missiles everyday but you're afraid of one man?" She sighed, got up, and walked over to John. He didn't have a pleasant look. Jr. followed behind her still somewhat scared. "What?"

John's eyes still sent glares at Jr. "Who is he?" _Oh great,_ Andy thought.

"My cousin John-Wayne Jr. Or more known as June." John still didn't lighten up. "He_ is_ my cousin not some guy I just met, John. What do you think I'm cheating on you or something?" His expression gave her the answer. "Oh great, just fucking great. Jr, go find my mom please. She's probably with Oscar or something." Her cousin left with a nod and went off down a hallway. Andy turned to John. "You think I'm cheating on you?" She squinted up at the man she loved. "What, do you not have any faith in me?" He didn't answer in any way. "I can't believe you." She whispered and started to stalk off. No one was around except for them two. John turned quickly and grabbed her wrist. "Let me go." She growled.

"Not until you let me explain." His voice was hard.

She scoffed. "Explain what? You think I'm unfaithful, that's it." She didn't notice until now how close their bodies were. Instead of giving her a verbal answer he simply pulled her closer and brought their lips together. Andy tried not to love the warm feeling of his body but couldn't. He kissed her like he never had before and she relished in the feeling.

"Sorry. I get jealous easily." She smiled under his lips and nodded. They parted and Andy excused herself as her match with the Bellas was up next. She met with Barbie a few minutes before they went out.

Barbie gave her a tight smile. "Feeling better? I saw your cousin, he seems nice." _Oh hell no_, Andy thought returning the smile.

"Yeah and he is." Kelly's theme came and the two walked out in synch. Andy waved to both sides of the ramp crowd as Kelly did the same. They both went up different sides of the ring. A commercial came quickly leaving the two Divas to stand in the ring. There was an awkward silence between the two and the crowd. "Thanks for apologizing." Andy said quickly. Barbie only nodded. The commercial was mercifully short and soon the twin torments came out. Michael Cole announced the Covert Affairs report and Andy couldn't wait for the show to start up again. The match ensued with Brie and Barbie going at it. Soon losing the upper hand, Barbie tagged in Andy and she fought the Diva Champion. With a glam slam, Andy had Brie pinned and Kelly's theme played. Andy felt more tired than anything and wasn't up for celebrating. The twins left the ring arguing the whole way up. Kelly grabbed Andy's hand and lifted it above their heads.

"Nice win." Barbie muttered and Andy smiled. The two hurried out of the ring and up the ramp touching fans hands the whole way up. Once backstage Andy almost collapsed from exhaustion; Barbie caught her before she completely fell. "Whoa, hey you okay?" Andy nodded slowly feeling her head spin. "Come on." The blonde led the younger Diva to a bench and grabbed a water bottle from the snack table. "Drink." She ordered thrusting thr bottle into Andy's hand. Andy obeyed and felt the cold drink trickled down her throat. She felt a little better but didn't want to do her skit with Punk. "You hafta get up, Andy. Come on you can't let the fans down." Was Barbie really giving her a pep talk? What universe was she in?

"I know." She managed standing up refusing Barbie's attempt to help. She gave herself a once over as CM Punk's theme came and he walked out with Mason Ryan. "Uh thanks, Barbie." She said through her teeth and stood at the entrance waiting.

"For those of you keeping score at home, last week I defeated Rey Mysterio." The Nexus leader announced. "Bringing the grand total of times I've defeated Rey Mysterio to, I don't know six hundred?" He went on as he continued to sit on the floor. "To prove that the power of my new Nexus is unyielding, which is why I make this announcement." He stood. "Something has been bothering me these past few weeks. The Nexus still seems to be incomplete. The faith that brings us together is missing something; something energetic and new and….female." Andy rolled her eyes. "I know you are backstage, I don't particularly like you but, Andy Carson if you would come out here." A few seconds past, then two minutes and nothing. "Oh come on Andy, don't make the crowd wait." Andy cracked her neck quickly and then Forsaken blasted. Andy felt a shiver pass through her but ignored it. She held a mic in her right hand and her music ended.

"You called, Punk?" She smiled as she almost matched the height of CM Punk. "You demanded I be out here now what do you want?" Punk smiled.

"Andy Carson, known for getting your ribs broken by Kelly Kelly spearing you, also with John Cena." She nodded. "Also for that fire you had in you when you apprenticed Randy Orton." She gritted her teeth.

"Get to the point Punk I don't have all day." She crossed her arms.

"I am offering this only to you once. Nexus needs another member," The crowd 'what'. "How would you like to be that member?" Andy let out a sigh with a smile.

"How about I get back to you on that, after you face Rey Mysterio?" With that Rey Mysterio's music played and Andy walked backstage. She gave the shorter man a smile before returning to her bench a few feet from the entrance. She sat and closed her eyes only listening to the rivals' battle it out. She fixed her half shirt and rested her head on the stone wall behind her; Andy wished she had her IPod with her at the moment. The match was halfway over when Andy got up, grabbed the mic she was handed and walked out into the ring. Her music did not play but she crossed her arms with a smirk. Fans saw her and they cheered; Punk looked in her direction giving Rey the time he needed to start beating the Nexus leader. The two battled for dominance but Andy knew who the winner would be. Rey of course won and Andy smiled. She shook hands with Mysterio as he walked up the ramp and backstage. Punk looked like he was going to start crying and wining like a little baby. "Now do you want my answer?" She said and it echoed throughout the arena. The crowd 'what' and Punk was handed a mic after Mysterio's music ended. "CM Punk, defeated by Rey Mysterio the 619 master, I pity you which I why I accept your offer. On one condition of course." She smiled. "Mason Ryan stops being at your side 24/7 like a puppy and you start manning up. Got it?"

Punk was quick to reply. "It's sad you feel that way, Carson." His theme played and he raised his right hand along with Mason. Andy copied and they shared a quiet moment as the crowd booed. She walked backstage and the two men followed suit. Phil stopped her. "You are serious about Mason, aren't you?" She smiled.

"Of course I am. No need in you being a little wuss puss when you're supposed to be setting an example." She gave a childish wave and walked off towards the Divas locker room. She grabbed her stuff quickly, not stopping to change but only put on a sweatshirt. She didn't care about the stares she got, she just wanted to go back to her hotel room. She waited in the hall next to the one John and Alex Riley were doing their bit in. She pulled her bag tighter on her shoulder and when John walked off in her direction gave a small smile.

"You're already leaving?" He gave her a hug and she nodded. "Please tell me what's wrong." She looked at her feet.

"Just had a bad night last night." She said and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you later." He smiled and she felt blood rush to her cheeks and walked off waving. Jr. met her at the arena entrance and she was happy there was no one around.

"You know that your mom wants you home with her right?" He said putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Yeah but my sister and dad. They'd hate her for bringing me back since I was the one who left." Jr. nodded and they headed for his car. Andy had ridden with Oscar to RAW but had no way to get back. Halfway to her cousin's car Andy felt her pockets for her room key and cell phone. "Shit. I forgot my phone and keys. I'll be right back."

"Let me take your bag." Jr. took the duffel bag from her and she sprinted back into the Richmond arena. She made her way to the Superstar entrance were a body guard stood. His name was Beck and he let her go without a second thought. She continued to run down hallways and passed superstars who told her to slow down. She did a bit but continued to the Divas locker room. She felt out of breathe as she heard Kofi Kingston start down the ramp. The fireworks hurt her ears but she searched the locker room for her things. She bent down to look under one of the benches in the locker room and found her phone and key. The black slider phone buzzed as the red keys lit up. She reached for it, putting the key in her pocket, and it was a text from John. It read: _Meet me in the Superstar locker room plz. ~John. _She smiled and made her way to the other locker room. She did in a matter of minutes and sent Jr. a text saying she'd be a couple of minutes. He sent back for her to hurry. She rolled her eyes and walked into the locker room.

"John?" She called when she heard a noise from around the corner. She walked in the direction of the noise. She gasped at what her eyes came to. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt the blood in her body working overtime. Her eyes blurred with tears. "J-john." She covered her moth with her hand at the sight of the man she loved and Barbie Blank kissing. Tears streamed down her face leaving trails. John broke away and pushed Barbie back. "How could you?" She felt her body shake.

"Andy, it's not what it look like." Like she hadn't heard that before. "Andrea please-," she screamed and he stopped. Her body reacted quicker than she could and her hand came into contact with her face with a deafening smack.

"Don't you dare call me that again! You sick fuck, how could you!" She felt like tearing both of them apart. "I loved you damnit! I'd never cheat on you! I loved you!" She screamed and slapped him again. Barbie tried to sneak away but Andy caught her and slapped her as well. The blonde simply stared. "You have Randy! Isn't that enough?" She stormed out still crying and her pace quickened as she heard John behind her. She went into overdrive and was now sprinting at top speed. Being on a track team in high school helped as she quickly made it out of the arena, as far from John as she could. Jr. was already parked in the front waiting for her with the car still on. Andy knew John still had another match and hoped he lost and lost the championship with it. She hoped he and Barbie would never speak to her again. She wished Randy wouldn't have brought up her not having kids. She wished she'd never met John, that she never became Randy's apprentice or even signed up for WWE. She wished she had died instead of Andrew. She got into Jr.'s Toyota pickup and slammed the door. "C-can I stay at your p-p-place?" She stammered.

"Of course. What happened back there?" Jr. said starting to drive off and took hold of Andy's hand. She simply shook her head not wanting to say anything….

**Long chapter! Yay! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 14

_Okay so this is kind of a exert chapter. _

**Chapter.14**

Andy hadn't moved from the room she had been occupying in her cousin's apartment. It had been three days since she caught John and she was behind schedule. She was due to the next city tomorrow but it didn't look like that would happen. Finally Jr. had enough of her mopping.

"Andrea Maria Gabriella Alvarez! Get your famous ass out of my bed right now!" Jr. grabbed each of her ankles and pulled. Andy didn't react and let him tug her out of the comfy bed. The fluffy blanket fell off of her exposing her in sweats and a black tank top. "Come on! I am not being yelled at by Adam, Jay, your mom or any other Superstar because you aren't there! Not let's go!" He pulled her along throwing a clean t-shirt and jeans at her. "Shower this moment. If you aren't out in ten minutes and all dolled up or whatever you girls do in thirty then I will be forced to bring in reinforcements." He shoved her into the small bathroom and threw a towel in after her.

"Didn't have to be rude." She grumbled as she began to strip. She turned on the water and waited a few seconds for it to warm before stepping in. Okay, Andy had to admit, she hadn't showered in a few days and felt rather grimy and was thankful Jr. got her out of bed now.

"Five minutes." He yelled through the door without knocking. Andy got to work shampooing and conditioning her hair and washing the rest of her. Just as she was pulling on the underwear and jeans she was given she heard her cousin approach the door.

"I'm almost done, damnit!" She buttoned the skinny jeans and pulled her bra and the black t-shirt over her head. She opened the door and stormed out. "Y'know I am thankful you got me out of bed but you didn't have to be so rude about it." She stopped when she found her bags in the living room and already packed. "When did these get here?" She bent down to a red suitcase and unzipped it and grabbed her brush and hairdryer.

"Oscar swung by your hotel and got your bags and brought them here the night of RAW." He held out a hand and she saw a red scrunchy in his hand. She smiled slightly and grabbed the hair tie. "Ever since you were 13 you haven't gone a day without blow drying your hair or putting it up, I know you well." She rolled her eyes and found an input plug and plugged in her hair dryer. She turned on the small machine and started to dry her hair. Jr. stood in front of her with his arms crossed. Her hair dried quickly and she ran her brush through it a couple times before putting it up in the scrunchy. "Our flight leaves in about two hours and the airport is half an hour away. You can eat there and sign autographs or whatever you," he made his voice high pitched, "famous superstars do." He coughed and returned to his normal voice.

Andy found her converse by the door and her boots as well; shoving the work shoes into her red suitcase she saw a navy blue on and a camouflage duffel bag on the other side of the couch. She looked at Jr. who was pulling his converse on. "What do you mean 'our flight'?" She found her black sweatshirt in her suitcase and slipped it on.

"I mean, I am going with you. I talked to McMahon about it; he and Oscar think it's best for you to have someone around since it seemed like Joh-," he saw her expression, "_He _was really the only one you spoke to in the WWE." She nodded and through a couch cushion at him. "What did I do now?"

She fixed her choppy bangs that were now black like the rest of her hair. "You idiot, you do realize that your squad could be called back to Iraq and you would have to go, right?"

Jr. laughed. "I'm on leave for at least another year. I served my contract and it isn't going to be renewed until I agree." She thought about it and had to give him that. Quietly she put her brush and hair dryer back in her bag and stood up.

"Where's my phone?" She demanded not remembering where the object had been the past few days. Jr. laughed again and held up the slider phone. She took it and slid it up to find she had 29 text messages and 34 missed calls. "Why didn't you tell me I had so many calls?" She pressed the voicemail button and pressed it to her ear.

"14 messages have been erased; you have 20 new messages," The voicemail voice said, "10 messages from John Cena." She froze but continued to listen. John's voice made her heart thud wildly. "Andy please listen to me. What happened tonight was not what you thought it was-," She pressed the erase number and continued for the rest of his messages. They were all the same, him trying to apologize and explain.

"Maybe you should think about cutting your hair." Jr. said as Andy continued to listen to the messages. Her hair, even when up in a ponytail, was waist length. She hadn't thought of cutting it but now it seemed like a good idea.

The voicemail continued. "Two messages from Adam. First message," it switched to Adam Copeland's voice, "Andy? Why haven't you answered John? He's going insane asking for me, Jay and Randy to call you. Come on Andrea, what happened?" Then his second message, "Okay you either answer me now or I swear I will go down there myself." His messages ended and were replaced by Jay's.

"Um, Andy?" He sounded unsure. "Come on answer please, for me. I haven't heard from you since before RAW, and now Adam and John are calling me asking if I've heard from you. Call me back, 'kay?" Then his next one, "Andrea, please call me back. I know you are with Jr. and there is nothing that can stop me from not being on SmackDown and going to get you. You'd better call me back." That was the call he made this morning. The other six messages were from two people; two from her mom and four from…Randy? She didn't bother to listen to her mother's but went to Randy's.

"Andy come on, why is everyone asking me where you are? I'm not even on RAW anymore and their asking me. Pick up will ya?" She erased the others knowing they'd be the same.

"See? I'm not the only one worried about you. Oh and I wouldn't bother checking the text, their probably the same." She nodded and erased all but three of the 29 text messages. She put her phone in her jeans pocket and picked up her suitcase. "I'm serious about the hair cut." She smacked him upside the head and they made their way down to his car.

******On the flight. A/N: I haven't been on a plane for a while so I forgot how the whole procedure goes******

Andy sat back in her seat exhausted from signing autographs, taking pictures and answering a few questions. The most absurd was, "Andy is this guy you're with your new boyfriend?" She laughed and shook her head explaining it was her cousin coming along with her. As she now sat in her seat looking out the plane's window she realized how cloudy it was. The skies looked like they were crying themselves. Only a few people were actually on their plane and Andy was grateful for that. A mother and her two children were a few rows ahead of them. A little girl with light brown hair was wearing a black wrestling shirt. Andy pulled her sweatshirt hood up and tried not to look at the little girl. After they took off and were able to move around freely, Jr. said he was going to ask the attendant something. _Probably for her number_, Andy thought unbuckling and pulling her legs to her chest. She fished around her pockets for her IPod and quickly turned it on and shoved the headphones onto her head. Andy liked the old fashion headphones, the hunky ones you could wear around your neck better than the ones that were tiny and hurt your ears. She scrolled on her touch until she found her 'On the Road' playlist. Three years ago she had her own band made up of Jr., herself and two friends. She was the guitarist and sometimes lead singer. One song was called 'Hello'; she had managed to get it on her touch and pressed play. "Hello, hello, are you th-ere." Her voice flowed in through the headset. "Hello, hello, can you hear me calling out for you." She laid her head back and tried to think back to before when she could tolerate stupid guys and just was her tomboy self. That seemed far away. Hello ended with a crush from her guitar and she smiled. She had busted her guitar on accident but they all thought it fit the song. Next was Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. She quickly skipped the song and listened to Don't Tell Me instead. The song fit where she was now and comforted her. Jr. returned a minute later and didn't bother her. The flight would come to an end in about three hours so she had time. Just as she thought, the little girl that was with her mother saw her and almost immediately pounced her.

"You're Andy Carson." It wasn't a question but her stating fact. The girl looked no more than eight and was very sweet. "I don't want to bother you but…Can you sign my shirt?" She had sharpie in her small right fist and Andy took it smiling.

"Oh Miranda, there you are," the girl's mother finally saw her, "I am so sorry for her posing on you." She said at Andy but she simply smiled.

"It's okay. She is a very sweet girl." Andy ruffled Miranda's hair and the mother and daughter walked away after Andy signed her shirt. Jr. put an arm around his cousin. "Can we please have a quiet flight?" She whispered and felt him chuckle.

"And this is why you make me smile." He whispered before she fell asleep, her headset still on.

******Next Destination******

Their plane landed in Albany, New York to Andy's satisfaction. She and Jr. went to baggage claim and hailed a taxi. Bad idea from the start; the next RAW was in Long Island and it was a long drive there. Jr. could tell what she was thinking and told the cabby to drop them off the closest hotel. Said hotel happened to be the Marriott where Superstars were staying. Luckily no one recognized her until they got to the hotel's front desk. "I am sorry sir but we are all book- Oh my gawd! You are Andy Carson!" The desk clerk noticed Andy as she pulled off her hood and the young Diva smiled in return. "Ms. Carson I am so sorry for the inconvenience. We were expecting you yesterday but your room is still ready and waiting for you." Andy thanked the woman and took the key card that was held out to her. Jr. followed his younger cousin to the elevator.

"I'm on floor five and there is only one bed…Guess that means you're sleeping on the couch." She joked and Jr. fake laughed.

"Haha funny." The two waited for the elevator doors to close and listened to the elevator music as they ascended the hotel. The elevator stopped too soon and Andy looked to see they were only at the second floor. "What the-." Someone was standing there as the doors opened. Andy felt her body freeze as she saw the person who broke her heart. She moved away from John Cena as he stepped in.

"Andrea? Where have you been?" He almost immediately demanded once the doors were closed. He was going to floor six. Andy kept her mouth shut. Once floor five came she picked up her suitcase but stopped after Jr. had fully stepped out of the elevator.

"I told you never to call me Andrea again." She said so he could hear. She stepped out just as he was about to reach for her and the doors closed. Andy walked down the hall to where her room was. Room 513 was a large suite with a living area and bedroom. Andy unlocked the door and threw her suitcase onto the bed. She sat there as she heard Jr. move about the room. What was she going to do now?

**_Review please? _**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/n: So after over a year, almost two, I am going to finally say it. This story is finished. Falling On is over after this little bit I am going to put in but have no fear. I have plans for dear Andy and the WWE!**

**Chapter.15**

**Black Dove**

She was desperate. Almost too desperate. She looked desperate to be hones, her hair a wavy mess and once beautiful eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. Andy looked a her hands as she sat in the office of Vince McMahon. "Please Mr. McMahon, I need some time off. I don't care how short or long it is, I just need a break." She had all but begged Vince. He sat in his office chair with his hands clasped on the desk hearing her argument. Vince knew Andy wasn't wrestling at her best, that was obvious. She had even lost to Eve when given a chance for WrestleMania!

"I see your point, Ms. Carson…" Vince was at a standstill. He knew people would wonder why the spunky and rebel Diva was gone but in he back of his mind he knew that her leaving and coming back would be a great story line. "I can make you an offer." Andy sat straight as she listened. "I can not fire you, it was in your contract after all. I do understand as well that you are only 20 and the stress of being in a company like this can be harsh." His voice had softened, uncharitably. "I will grant you your need for a break. But there is something I'd like o ask you."

Andy nodded. "Of course."

Vince smiled his charming way. "I would like to start a story line with you." Andy nodded once again. "You can take off a year, get yourself together and your priorities straight. And any…" He cleared his throat. "Distractions." Andy knew what- who- he meant and knew things were going to change, she was already planning it in her mind.

"But, you will come back in a year on the 1000th episode of RAW, for dramatics sake. And you will have to change your name. Andy Carson will be the old you." She nodded. Who else would she be though? At this point, she didn't care if she were a heel or some bubbly blonde, just anything from now.

"Who would I be then? I've only been Andy Carson my whole life." Vince smiled and stood, walked, and came to stand in front of his desk and in front of Andy.

"I am glad you asked." Andy looked up through her messy hair. "Like I said before, you will have to change. Not just hair color or simplistic things. You will become someone different, almost entirely. You will become…" Vince already had the name for her the second Andy had walked into his office looking like the hot mess she was. "The Black Dove." Andy liked the way the name sounded and smiled for the first time in a while.

They shook hands. "We have a deal."

**So? Anyone gonna read the sequel if I write one? And trust me, any unanswered questions you have for Falling On will be answered in Black Dove (name of sequel). So review please with what you guys think!**


End file.
